Paradise School : Riokis story
by Jenova07
Summary: Ini adalah bagian dari cerita berseri karangan saya yang berjudul Paradise School.  Bagian ini menceritakan tentang Rioki Akiyama saat masih SMU 1. Rate T utk kata2 kasar. Cerita ini juga bisa kalian temui di fiction press dot com
1. Sepenggal Kata Please Read

Paradise School.

Sepenggal Kata.

Sudah cukup lama saya berhenti menulis. Belakangan ini saya lebih banyak bermain role-playing game. Entah kenapa saat ini saya ingin menulis lagi, dan saya merindukan karangan saya yang lama yang berjudul Paradise School. Cerita berseri itu menceritakan tentang sebuah sekolah yang hanya tampak baik di luar tetapi buruk di dalam, dan tokoh utamanya adalah anak kembar laki-laki di kelas 1 SMU. Saya sudah pernah meng-uploadnya di suatu situs, tetapi saya lupa apakah itu di Blogspot atau situs seperti Fanfic yang khusus karya pribadi. Saya rasa saya akan mencarinya dan meng-upload ulang disini.

Malam ini, saya tiba-tiba kepingin membuat sequel dari Paradise, yang menceritakan tentang Rioki Akiyama (siswa kelas 2 SMU) saat dia masih di kelas 1 SMU. Mudah-mudahan bisa selesai, ya.

Saya tahu kalau seharusnya meng-upload karya orisinil di situs lain, sebab situs ini khusus fanfic. Tapi karena ramenya pengunjung situs ini, saya.. yah.. mencoba untuk menyelipkan karya orisinil sedikit. : D

Selamat membaca.

Kritik dan saran diharapkan.


	2. Chapter 1

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 1.**

Namaku adalah Rioki Akiyama. Aku putra sulung keluarga Akiyama, dan; meskipun hal ini sudah berlangsung beberapa tahun; tetap saja ada berat bagiku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak yatim alias tidak memiliki ayah. Beliau meninggal saat aku duduk di kelas SMP 1, dan sejak saat itu ibuku yang bekerja untuk menghidupi rumah tangga kami yang terdiri dari satu orang ibu dan dua anak. Aku memiliki adik perempuan, namanya Mia, dan dia baru umur lima tahun. Mia sangat mirip denganku, kecuali bentuk matanya yang lebih mirip dengan ayah kami. Aku mirip ibu. Rambutku hitam alami, dipotong pendek agar rapi; walaupun seringnya sia-sia. Kulitku agak sawo matang. Aku memiliki mata sipit khas Asia; seperti Ibu. Tinggi badanku sedang, cukup bagi anak seusiaku; lima belas tahun. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas SMU 1; Paradise School; sekolah untuk anak elite dan kaya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Yah.. awalnya menyenangkan; sebelum "Dia" datang.

Aku sudah bersekolah disana semenjak kelas 1SD. Dulu ayahku yang membiayaiku masuk kesana karena gajinya di kantor swasta lumayan. Kemudian beliau meninggal, tapi Ibu bersikeras agar aku tetap bersekolah disana. Tentu saja, sebagai gantinya; dia harus bekerja keras membuat kue dan mengantarnya ke toko-toko, demi membayar uang sekolah yang sangat mahal. Yeah, aku tahu uang sekolah di sekolahku lima kali lipat sekolah umum. Orang luar pasti berpikir bahwa anak-anak di sekolah ini semuanya kaya, pelajarannya bagus, dan prilaku mereka baik. Huh-huh. Semuanya salah. Paradise School hanya indah diluarnya saja. Di dalamnya, segala macam hal yang tak bisa dibayangkan akan terjadi pada anak berumur lima belas tahun; dapat terjadi. Contohnya sahabatku; Jan Iwako. Dia sama sekali bukan anak orang kaya. Orang tuanya tinggal di desa yang jauh dari Ibukota tempat kami ini. Mungkin orang tuanya memang terkaya di desa, tapi mereka bukan apa-apa disini, dan Jan yang tertekan dengan kesenjangan sosial yang tinggi di Paradise School; berubah menjadi liar. Dia memiliki kesempatan menjadi liar karena dia tinggal di rumah kost di kota ini sendirian. Ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa tahun. Sebelumnya, ketika masih agak kecil, dia tinggal dengan bibinya yang juga pecandu narkoba. Awalnya; waktu dia baru masuk di kelas 1SMP, dia anak yang pendiam dan baik. Dia lebih tua dariku, tetapi tidak naik kelas dua kali, karena itulah sekarang dia setingkat denganku, dan selama bertahun-tahun ini Jan telah menjadi anak yang liar dan pecandu minuman keras dan narkotik secara diam-diam. Hanya aku yang tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jan. Semua anak di sekolah membencinya. Aku tidak membencinya. Kenapa? Karena aku lebih membenci "Dia".

Nama "Dia" adalah Hinaki Brooks.

Hinaki masuk ke sekolah ini saat dia kelas 1 SD; seperti sebagian besar dari kami. Dulu Hinaki anak yang pendiam dan dingin, tetapi semuanya berubah. Oh ya, sebelum aku melanjutkan; aku ingin kau tahu bahwa dia juga lebih tua dariku. Dia setingkat di atasku dan setahun lebih tua dariku. Hinaki adalah putra tunggal Kepala Polisi di ibukota ini, tetapi aku bersumpah bahwa prilakunya jauh berbeda dari apa yang bisa diharapkan dari putra seorang pembela kebenaran. Awalnya tidak begitu, tapi semua berubah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang Hinaki, asal kau bisa menjaga rahasia. Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membicarakannya di belakang, atau aku akan mati. Dia tidak akan segan membunuhku. Toh dia memang membenciku.

Hinaki dan aku sangat berbeda. Dia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan ramping, dan dia blasteran. Tingginya di atas rata-rata anak laki-laki seusianya, tapi aku akui bahwa itu sesuai untuknya; mengingat dia bukan orang Asia tulen. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat; nyaris putih; dan bola matanya berwarna kelabu kebiruan. Kulitnya pucat dan bersih sempurna. Dadanya bidang. Menurut semua orang, dia sangat tampan… Well, bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga bisa dibilang cantik, terutama karena sepasang matanya dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, kulitnya putih dan halus, dan gerak-geriknya sebenarnya sangat anggun. Tidak dalam arti kebanci-bancian. Dia anggun seperti seorang putra bangsawan atau seorang pangeran. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah cemburu kepada fisiknya. Aku jarang cemburu kepada seseorang. Mungkin karena aku baik hati. Yang membuatku membenci Hinaki adalah kekejamannya.

Sewaktu pertama kali datang ke sekolah kami, Hinaki sangat pendiam dan penyendiri. Dia sangat disukai oleh semua guru karena ketampanannya dan karena bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam olahraga. Sekalipun tubuhnya kurus, ketinggiannya sangat menolong dalam bidang olahraga, apalagi dia memiliki bahu yang bidang. Tetapi di antara semua cabang olahraga, Hinaki secara khusus lebih menyukai Judo dan cabang beladiri lainnya. Dengan cepat dia meraih sabuk hitam, bahkan sampai ke kejuaraan antar-kota. Dia anak berbakat yang jenius, dia kuat, masa depannya cerah. Tetapi; saat itu; Hinaki tidak pernah sombong atau mengganggu yang lebih lemah.

Sampai kemudian ibunya meninggal.

Aku pernah melihat ibunya satu kali. Namanya Katerina Brooks. Wanita itu kelahiran Inggris dan persis seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan putranya. Seandainya Hinaki seorang perempuan, Katerina pasti adalah wujudnya di masa depan. Perbedaan satu-satunya adalah warna mata Katerina lebih biru dari Hinaki, mungkin karena ayah Hinaki orang Asia seperti kami yang lain. Ayahnya adalah Komisaris Yujiya yang sangat dihormati masyarakat karena kearifan dan budi pekertinya yang tinggi. Bahkan kabarnya Yujiya adalah keturunan bangsawan di zaman Samurai dulu.

Oh ya, sebenarnya nama lengkap Hinaki adalah Hinaki Yujiya, tetapi kemudian dia memaksa semua orang memanggilnya Hinaki Brooks. Kecuali, tentunya, para guru.

Setelah ibunya meninggal, Hinaki mulai berubah. Kabarnya ayahnya sangat terpukul karena Katerina meninggal. Ayahnya jadi lebih banyak bekerja di luar kota dan meninggalkan putranya sendiri di rumah. Awalnya kudengar ada nyonya tetangga yang suka datang ke rumah Hinaki untuk mengurus Hinaki saat sang ayah tidak di rumah, tetapi kemudian kudengar lagi bahwa nyonya itu pindah rumah dan jauh dari Hinaki, sehingga Hinaki harus hidup sendirian di rumah. Tentu saja, ayahnya mengiriminya uang. Mereka bukan orang kaya, tetapi cukuplah untuk sekolah dan melanjutkan hidup secara sederhana.

Hinaki berubah. Dia menjadi kasar dan keji. Dia sering memukuli anak-anak yang lebih lemah dan mengganggu mereka. Dia mulai berteman dengan senior-senior yang senang menindas anak-anak, dan kemudian dia malah menjadi ketua geng mereka. Dia memperbesar kesenjangan sosial di sekolah ini, dan Jan adalah salah satu yang paling sering menjadi korbannya, karena Jan berani menentangnya. Sayang, tak ada yang berpihak pada Jan. Jan tidak sebanding dengan Hinaki yang tampan dan sempurna. Jan bertubuh kurus-kering dan ketinggian sedang, berambut kemerahan tak terurus, dengan kulit dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah. Jan selalu lusuh, dan otaknya mulai tidak beres akibat pengaruh minuman dan narkotik. Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Hinaki yang bersih dan waras, namun berhati kejam. Ah, kadang.. yang "putih" tidak selamanya putih, yang "hitam" tidak selamanya hitam. Sayangnya, hanya aku yang menyadari itu. Hinaki juga membenciku, karena aku berteman dengan Jan, tetapi dia tidak bisa terlalu jahat padaku. Kenapa? Karena aku bekas siswa terpintar di sekolah ini. Selama SD aku selalu Ranking satu, dan nilai-nilaiku tinggi. Aku selalu jadi Ketua Kelas. Tetapi semenjak masuk SMP peringkatku menurun. Yah… bukan salahku. Banyak yang bilang ini karena cintaku pada si cewek tercantik di sekolah; Lulu Nagashima, dan mereka bilang dia membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada pelajaran. Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya.. bosan dengan pelajaran. Tetapi syukurlah walaupun bukan peringkat nomor satu lagi aku tetap masuk dalam sepuluh murid terbaik di kelasku.

Sahabat Hinaki adalah Mahoney. Dia orang Asia tulen, seperti kami, tapi badannya mirip orang bule. Tinggi dan besar, dalam artian gendut. Tingginya setara dengan Hinaki. Mahoney adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih didengarkan oleh Hinaki, dan satu-satunya orang miskin dan tidak keren yang masih diladeni Hinaki. Mahoney berkulit coklat, keadaannya hampir mirip denganku; tidak kaya, dan ibunya harus berusaha kuat untuk menyekolahkan dia disini. Dia anak tunggal, seperti Hinaki. Dia juga sudah tidak punya ayah, tapi itu karena ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya dan dia ketika dia masih kecil. Beda denganku. Ayahku meninggal.

Mahoney dan Hinaki sudah berteman cukup lama, kurasa semenjak Hinaki masih SD dan belum jahat. Aku tidak tahu nama asli Mahoney, atau apakah itu benar namanya. Semua orang memanggilnya begitu. Dia juga menyebut dirinya begitu. Aku tidak perduli. Tidak ada yang perduli. Semua hanya perduli tentang Hinaki. Walaupun semua tampaknya menurut padanya di depannya, di belakangnya banyak yang berharap dia mati. Aku tahu semua orang berbisik-bisik tentang dia di belakangnya, dan kurasa dia sendiri tahu. Kadang aku kasihan. Kurasa itu hanya menjadikannya semakin jahat. Oh ya, yang penting, jangan sekali-kali memanggilnya Hinaki Yujiya. Dia akan membunuhmu. Hinaki Yujiya yang pendiam dan baik hati telah mati. Dia adalah Hinaki Brooks; si iblis kecil.

Sudah lewat satu setengah bulan di awal semester tahun ini. Semua berlangsung seperti biasa, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setidaknya sekarang Hinaki kelas 2 SMU, dan berarti tinggal dua tahun lagi (termasuk tahun ini) maka dia akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, dan aku akan menjalani satu tahun yang merdeka tanpanya. Sesinting apapun dia, aku yakin dia tidak akan memutuskan untuk tinggal kelas. Ugh! Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan dia? Bukan berarti aku suka. Tapi dia selalu menjadi topik hangat dalam gossip. Cewek-cewek menggosipinya sebab mereka suka padanya. Cowok-cowok menggossipinya karena mereka benci padanya. Tapi tetap saja, begitu dia lewat, semua menundukkan kepala dan membisu seperti patung hidup.

Mau tak mau aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sekarang ini sedang jam istirahat dan aku duduk di meja di sudut di kantin sekolah bersama Jan yang sepertinya sudah jatuh tertidur di depanku dengan kepala menelungkup di tangan di atas meja. Aku melirik ke meja di tengah, dimana sekelompok siswa-siswi kelas 3 SMU duduk dan bergurau. Ketua Murid ada disana, namanya Ryo Sawajiri. Anak-anak; khususnya cewek; menganggap dia orang terkeren kedua di sekolah ini sesudah Hinaki Brooks. Bedanya, Ryo adalah anak orang kaya, meskipun nggak seganteng Hinaki. Ryo adalah teman Hinaki. Dulu sekali mereka adalah musuh, tetapi sudah berubah selama bertahun-tahun. Jelas sekali Ryo akan menunjuk Hinaki sebagai penggantinya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa bilang, di sekolah kami menganut sistem "musyawarah", yang artinya murid-murid memutuskan dan mengorganisir segalanya sendiri. Bertujuan untuk melatih murid agar menjadi dewasa dan pandai. Kenyataannya, tsk – yang kuat yang menang.

Mata Ryo melirik padaku, maka dengan cepat aku menunduk; menghadapi piring-ku yang sudah setengah kosong; berpura-pura sibuk mengiris daging dengan sendok. Aneh sekali Hinaki tidak berada bersama geng Ryo. Biasanya dia selalu bareng mereka. Aku melihat Mahoney di sebelah Ryo, tapi tidak ada Hinaki. Hanya sedikit murid kelas 2 SMU yang diterima dalam geng-nya Ryo, dan salah satunya adalah Mahoney dan Nick. Hinaki, sih, tidak usah dibilang lagi. Dia sudah seperti ketua geng itu. Tampangnya saja sudah sedewasa anak-anak kelas 3 SMU.

Aku berdoa dalam hati agar Ryo tidak mencari-cari masalah denganku, tetapi rupanya hari ini bukan hari mujurku. Dia menatap Jan, lalu bangun. Teman-teman semejanya berhenti berbicara dan segera mengawasinya saat dia melangkah ke arah mejaku.

"Iwako." Ryo mendesis sebelum menghela nafas keras-keras untuk menarik perhatian semua anak di ruangan ini, dan seketika semua mata menoleh ke mejaku. "Iwako Jan, aku tidak tahu lagi cara menghadapimu." Tangannya terulur ke kepala Jan, tetapi sebelum dia sempat menyentuh rambutnya (untuk menjambaknya, tentu), mendadak Jan bergerak dengan cepat, dan tahu-tahu dalam sekejap mata dia sudah mencekal pergelangan tangan Ryo di tangannya.

Untuk seorang anak liar, dia masih memiliki naluri yang baik. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum.

Jan tidak menatapku. Sepasang matanya yang kuyu, besar, dan mengantuk menatap wajah Ryo. Seringainya muncul. "Hello, Sawajiri. Kenapa? Kangen padaku?"

Bukan lelucon yang lucu, tapi Jan tertawa sendiri; menertawai leluconnya sendiri. Mereka dulu pernah sekelas, sebelum Jan tinggal kelas.

"Tidak lucu!" Ryo merengut dan menarik kembali tangannya. Jan melepaskannya dengan lagak tak acuh. Sang Ketua Murid melotot, merasa dipermalukan di depan umum. Dia menunjuk ke wajah Jan. "Dengar, kau telah melanggar peraturan lagi! Kau tahu bahwa murid dilarang tidur di sekolah!"

"Di sekolah, katamu?" Jan nyengir. "Di sekolah atau di jam pelajaran? Sebab ini bukan jam pelajaran, dan aku tidak benar-benar-"

"Cukup!" Dengan cepat Ryo menarik kerah baju Jan dan memaksanya berdiri. Aku pun ikut berdiri. "Ryo!" Aku berkata, berusaha melerai. "Sudahlah." Aku kasihan pada Jan. Dia sering dipukuli.

Tetapi ekspresi wajah Jan sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut. Sebaliknya dia tertawa, tetapi tidak berontak. Sudah kubilang, dia agak tidak waras karena pengaruh obat bius. Dia sepertinya selalu mengantuk dan setengah tak sadar akan apapun di sekelilingnya.

"Mau memukulku?" Dia malah menantang. "Aku ragu apakah pukulan mana yang lebih asyik. Kau atau Brooks. Kurasa kau tidak sekuat dia, tetapi mungkin kau bisa menghasilkan efek yang lebih besar, sebab jari-jarimu lebih gemuk dan lebih besar, meskipun miliknya lebih panjang dan len-" Jan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebab sebuah tinju telah menghantam wajahnya dan membuatnya nyaris terpental; kalau saja kerah bajunya tidak sedang dipegangi. Spontan anak-anak cewek menjerit, tetapi teman-teman Ryo segera bergerak dan menyuruh semua orang diam.

"Kau brengsek!" Maki Ryo.

Aku menatap Jan dengan ngeri. Wajahnya menoleh ke samping akibat pukulan, dan perlahan dia meluruskan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Pipinya merah dan membengkak, pastinya akan menimbulkan bekas legam. Ada sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan Brooks!" Ryo mengancam lagi.

"Kenapa?" Jan menjawab juga, kembali menyeringai tanpa kapok. "Kau iri padanya?"

"Sama sekali tidak, keparat!" Tinju Ryo kembali terkepal. "Dan sebaiknya kututup mulut brengsekmu sekarang sebelum kau—"

"Cukup!" Kembali terdengar suara, tapi kali ini suaraku. Nadaku tidak membentak atau berteriak, tetapi lebih mirip merengek. "Ryo, sudahlah, jangan cari-cari masalah!"

Perlahan Ryo berpaling kepadaku. Ekspresinya tidak melunak. "Jangan ikut campur, Akiyama!" Dia membentakku. "Kadal ini harus mati!" Dia mengedik ke arah Jan.

Aku takut dipukul, tetapi entah kenapa saat itu aku memberanikan diri. Jan baru saja berkelahi dengan Nick minggu kemarin. Luka-lukanya belum sembuh benar. "Ryo." Aku bersikeras. "Ini kan tahun terakhirmu disini. Kumohon, tinggalkan kesan yang baik kepada kami. Kau kan ketua kami."

Ryo meludah. Tapi aku terus melanjutkan. "Kau tahu Jan sering ngaco dan bicara omong-kosong. Buat apa kau ambil di hati? Bagaimana pun kau kan Ketua Murid kami yang kami hormati karena kami anggap paling bijaksana." Nadaku membujuk, dan akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia melepaskan Jan.

"Baik." Dia berkata padaku. "Kau membuatku cukup senang, Akiyama. Kulepaskan Iwako kali ini!"

Aku menarik nafas lega, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari seperti ada sepasang mata yang menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Segera aku berpaling, mencari arah tatapan itu, dan aku menemukannya di pintu kantin. Dia Hinaki Brooks. Dia berdiri bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu kantin yang memang dibiarkan terbuka. Tangannya disilangkan di dada. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, tapi yang pasti dia sedang menatapku.

"Aku…." Mulutku terbuka, berbisik samar. Tetapi sebelum kuselesaikan kalimatku, Hinaki sudah mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang terkesan dingin itu. Kini dia menatap Ryo; yang juga sudah menyadari kehadirannya dan sedang menatapnya juga.

"Hey." Ryo menyapanya, nyengir, dan menggaruk belakang kepala sendiri.

Di saat yang sama, bel berdentang. Tanpa menjawab Ryo, Hinaki meninggalkan dinding, membalikkan tubuh, dan melangkah pergi. Kulihat Mahoney berlari mengikutinya. Aku melirik Ryo dan melihat dia mematung; menatap kepada punggung Hinaki yang menjauh.

Apakah diam-diam Ryo membenci Hinaki?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 2.**

Siang ini aku tidak ketemu Lulu, dan itu berarti separuh hidupku sudah tamat, tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan sejati.

Lulu Nagashima adalah pacarku. Dia adalah cewek tercantik di sekolah ini, dan kami jadian sejak dua bulan lalu, padahal aku sudah suka padanya sejak aku masih SD. Dia setahun lebih muda dariku, yang berarti sekarang ini dia kelas SMP 3, dan dia masuk siang. Anak SMP masuk siang, sedang anak SMU masuk pagi dan keluar sore. Ngerti maksudku? Nah, biasanya aku dan Lulu mencuri waktu yang sangat langka dimana kami bisa berjumpa dan berduaan, tetapi hari ini aku tidak ketemu dia, dan bel masuk SMP sudah berbunyi. Tamatlah sudah. Aku sudah begitu kangen padanya.

Jan menatapku, nyengir lebar sambil menggosok pipinya yang ditonjok Ryo saat jam istirahat tadi. "Kangen Lulu, yah?" Dia mengejek. Aku mendiamkannya, maka dia mengedikkan bahu dan diam. Kami duduk di kantin lagi, tapi sekarang sudah sepi. SMU sudah bubar, tetapi karena banyak pelajaran tambahan, umumnya anak-anak SMU masih berkeliaran. Aku pun akan masuk pelajaran tambahan siang ini.

Jan menguap dan bersandar di kursinya. Matanya sudah terpejam lagi. Aku menyenggol kakinya dengan kakiku di bawah meja. "Bangun, dong!" Kataku, melirik piring makanannya yang sudah kosong. Akulah yang membayar makanan kami. Jan tidak punya uang. Dia sudah hutang banyak padaku. Kalau ibuku tahu, kami berdua bisa dibunuh. Tapi aku punya pendapat lain. Aku masih percaya pada arti kata persahabatan. Aku sudah membelikannya makanan berkali-kali selama ini.

Jan menatapku dengan matanya yang kuyu. "Jangan galak begitu." Dia menggodaku lagi. "Kau jadi mirip Sawajiri."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!" Bentakku.

Jan tertawa dan menggeleng keras-keras. Entah apa maksudnya berbuat begitu, tapi beberapa butir ketombe jatuh dari rambutnya. Seperti kataku, dia kurang waras, dan dekil. Kulitnya berminyak, dan badannya mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak sedap. Campuran antara bir, rokok, dan bau tubuh.

"Yeah, mengapa tidak?" Jan menjawab, berhenti menggeleng dan kembali bersandar. "Aku kan sudah nggak lama lagi disini, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kau belajar memusuhiku juga."

"Apa maksudmu kau sudah tidak lama lagi disini?" Tanyaku. Nada suaraku terdengar lelah, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Seringkali, saat kami sedang berdua saja, Jan bisa jadi begitu pesimis.

"Uang sekolah bulan depan." Dengan rileks dia menjawab, matanya menatap berkeliling ruangan, seakan mencari sesuatu. Mungkin rokok. "Aku nggak punya uang."

"Jan, demi Tuhan. Ibumu mengirimimu uang, kan?" Balasku. Aku tahu ibunya masih mengiriminya uang setiap bulan. Tidak besar, tapi cukup.

"Sudah habis." Tanpa rasa berdosa dia menjawab. "Kau tahu, kebutuhanku kan banyak, bukan hanya sekolah…."

Aku tidak mendengarkannya lagi. Aku tahu apa yang dia butuhkan. Rokok dan minuman keras! "Jan, cukup sudah!" Putusku. "Ingat masa depanmu sendiri! Aku tidak mau meminjamimu uang untuk biaya sekolahmu!"

Seakan tidak mendengarku, dia meneruskan. Pandangannya menerawang. "…Misalnya baju, makanan….."

Demi Tuhan! Baju dan makanan? Apakah itu benar? Tapi Jan tidak butuh baju baru. Dia selalu tampak kumal dan dia tidak pernah perduli. "Baju apa?" Tanyaku capek.

"Baju tidur." Dia tergelak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa dia serius atau sedang bercanda. "Baju tidurku sudah compang-camping. Aku sih tidak keberatan tidur telanjang, tapi Ibu Kost-ku doyan anak muda." Dia menatapku lagi dengan pandangan mengejek, hampir seperti menguji, menantangku sejauh mana aku mempercayainya.

Dia anggap aku bodoh, ya?

"Terserah." Kataku lagi, benar-benar lelah. "Tapi usahakan jangan sampai putus sekolah, Jan. Demi masa depanmu sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu menurutmu aku harus pinjam uang?" Tanyanya sok lugu.

"Mana kutahu!" Bentakku, tidak terpancing. "Carilah pinjaman sendiri! Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Kemudian, ingin menyudahi semua ini, aku bangun dan meninggalkannya di kantin.

Dua hari berlalu. Kurasa Jan menganggap omonganku serius. Dia tidak masuk sekolah kemarin. Tapi toh dia memang sering membolos. Kelas kami beda, tapi aku bisa tanya pada teman sekelasnya. Dan hari ini dia masuk sekolah, tapi jadi lebih pendiam dan agak menghindariku. Aku curiga dia mencari-cari pinjaman kesana-sini.

Dugaanku ternyata benar. Jam pulang sekolah; kebetulan aku tidak ada ex-kul hari ini, Nick mendatangiku saat aku baru naik ke motorku. Motor ini satu-satunya hartaku, hadiah ulang tahunku dari ibuku untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan. Perang dunia ketiga terjadi di rumahku sewaktu aku merengek-rengek minta motor; sebelum akhirnya aku memenangkan perang dan ibuku membelikanku motor ini. Nggak keliwat mewah, tapi cukup bergaya. Semua orang punya motor atau mobil disini. Dan, yah, pacarku adalah cewek tercantik disini. Dia malu kalau harus diajak naik Bus.

"Akiyama, tunggu!" Nick menyetopku, memegang jok belakang dengan tangannya. Aku duduk di atas motor, tapi tidak menyalakan gas.

"Ya?" Sahutku.

"Akiyama, kuberitahu padamu." Nada Nick mengancam. "Jangan menyuruh Iwako meminjam uang dariku! Takkan kuberikan se-sen pun! Ngerti?"

Aduh! Aku capek sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Balasku, berusaha segalak mungkin. "Aku tidak menyuruhnya meminjam darimu!"

"Masa bodoh!" Balas Nick ngotot. Mukanya memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena geram. "Aku tak perduli siapa yang menyuruh setan kecil itu, tapi yang jelas dia menanyaiku apakah dia bisa pinjam uang dariku, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa—"

Sebelum dia selesai, aku memutus. Aku sudah lelah. "Bukan aku yang suruh dia pinjam darimu!"

"Bego, aku tidak perduli!" Dia agak berteriak. "Dia anjingmu! Aku tidak perduli siapa yang suruh! Yang pasti, kalau dia masih berani mencoba bicara soal uang di depanku, kulempar kalian berdua ke laut!"

"Kok gitu sih?" Aku merinding juga, tapi kurasakan kemarahanku menggelegak. "Aku tidak ikutan!"

"Dia anjingmu!" Bentak Nick.

"Dia bukan!" Balasku mulai ngotot.

"Aku lihat sendiri di kantin!" Nick menyahut. "Dia menurutimu!"

"Aku nggak tahu!" Teriakku. "Aku capek dan mau pulang. Lepaskan motorku!" Aku menyalakan mesin, dan emosi Nick memuncak.

"Sialan kau!" Teriaknya, dan sebelum aku sempat mengelak, dia mendorongku ke samping. Aku tidak sempat bertahan atau berpegangan. Tubuhku miring dan jatuh dari motor. Lenganku menghantam tanah. Rasanya sakit sekali! Tapi Nick tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dia melangkah menghampiriku; memutari motor, dan berdiri di depanku saat aku berusaha menarik diri ke dalam posisi duduk dan membersihkan lenganku yang luka. Seluruh sisi kanan tubuhku menghantam tanah, dan rasanya seperti kesemutan. Syukurlah kepalaku selamat. Tapi Nick tidak memberiku waktu untuk menyingkirkan kerikil kecil dan debu yang menempel pada sisi tubuhku yang menghantam tanah. Dia mengayunkan kakinya, dan tahu-tahu aku merasa sakit pada dada dan punggungku. Sedetik kemudian, kusadari aku sedang berbaring terlentang dengan sebelah kakinya di atas dadaku. Tentu saja, Nick tidak menekan dadaku terlalu keras. Dia tidak mau membunuh. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya. Aku tahu dia kesal bukan karena Jan, tapi entah karena apa, dan agaknya Jan meminta uang darinya di saat yang tidak tepat, lalu karena dia tidak bisa menemukan Jan dia melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku. Inilah hidupku. Mengerikan, bukan?

"Brengsek!" Nick memaki dan meludah. Ludahnya yang kotor jatuh di atas pipiku. Dengan marah aku menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku tahu tanganku gemetar, seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Kulihat beberapa anak menghampiri kami dan menonton. Beberapa lagi menjauhi tempat ini karena takut.

Kemudian aku melihat Ryo dan kelompoknya berjalan menghampiri kami di belakang Nick. Ryo setengah berlari, sedangkan yang lain berjalan dengan tenang. Hinaki dan Mahoney termasuk dalam kelompok yang berjalan tenang.

"Nick!" Ryo tiba di belakang Nick. "Lepaskan dia!"

Nick menengok, menatap Ryo dan yang lain yang mengerumuninya. Aku mengikuti sosok Hinaki dengan sudut mataku dan melihatnya berjalan dengan tak acuh ke motornya sendiri untuk kemudian naik dan duduk di motornya, tetapi tidak menyalakan mesin. Dia berpaling dan tatapannya yang sedingin es jatuh di wajahku. Kami bertatapan. Aku terlalu capek dan shock untuk bisa mengalihkan pandangan, tetapi karena kemudian Ryo bicara lagi, tatapan mata kami berdua pindah padanya.

"Tidak ada untungnya memukulinya saat ini!" Ryo menenangkan, tetapi matanya berkelana sekeliling ke anak-anak yang menonton, dan senyumnya aneh. _Sialan!_ Dia hanya ingin mengambil hati anak-anak. Dia ingin semua orang berpikir dia Ketua Murid yang baik. Aku mengikuti arah matanya, dan menyadari tatapannya berhenti pada seorang siswi SMP bernama Claudia. Claudia adalah teman Lulu. Berbeda dengan Lulu yang kudengar kurang mahir dalam pelajaran, Claudia adalah siswi terpandai dan kesayangan guru.

Agaknya Ryo naksir Claudia.

Gadis itu pucat, bibirnya bergerak-gerak seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Kemudian dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, seakan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu dia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Ryo. "Hentikan dia! Atau aku akan memanggil guru!" Teriaknya.

Semua mata menatap padanya. Semua kepala menoleh kearahnya.

Good job, Claudia.

"Yeah, tentu." Ryo nyengir. "Apapun yang kau mau." Kemudian tanpa dikomando dia menengok pada Nick lagi. "Dengar, kan?" Dia bertanya.

Nick mengutuk panjang-pendek, tapi menarik kakinya dan berjalan ke tepi. Aku terbatuk, lalu berusaha berdiri. Sial! Claudia melihatku begini! Dia pasti mengadu pada Lulu, dan Lulu akan malu padaku! Kenapa sih dia ada disini? Seluruh murid SMP seharusnya sedang di kelas. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak berada di kelas. Yang lainnya adalah murid SMU.

Claudia menyeruak ke arahku dan membantuku berdiri. Dia memegangi lenganku. Aku tidak melihat ke arah Ryo, tapi aku tahu dia memelototi kami sekarang.

"Nggak apa-apa, Rioki?" Claudia bertanya. Kami saling kenal, sebab aku pacar Lulu dan dia teman dekat Lulu. Teman dekat Lulu ada dua. Satunya Claudia; cewek terpintar di angkatannya. Satunya Nancy; terkaya di angkatannya. Keduanya tidak secantik Lulu. Claudia bertubuh kecil dan berambut pendek, sedangkan Nancy bertubuh sangat kurus dan cukup jangkung untuk ukuran siswi seusianya, dengan rambut kaku sebahu dan wajah terlalu tirus. Lulu memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan harum, tubuh sedang, dan wajah sangat manis dengan bentuk bibir membulat.

"Y—Ya." Aku menjawab, menepiskan tangannya. Aku kurang suka dipegang-pegang cewek kecuali Lulu.

Claudia mundur, kembali menatap Ryo, kemudian berkata padaku. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Lalu dia bergerak dan memutar tubuh, kemudian berjalan kembali ke gedung dengan setengah berlari. Ryo tidak mengejarnya. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa Ryo sudah lama naksir Claudia, dan pernah mengatakan langsung padanya, dan sudah ditolak. Kualihkan tatapanku pada Ryo, hanya untuk melihat masih memelototiku.

"Kelakuanmu buruk." Ryo berkata dengan dingin padaku. "Aku tidak mengerti kesenanganmu untuk melanggar peraturan."

Ugh~! Dia sengaja. Dia sengaja memutarbalikkan fakta. Dia mencoba membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa aku berbuat salah, dan Nick memukulku karena aku duluan yang berbuat salah.

Aku mencoba membalas, tapi terbatuk.

"Aku terpaksa menghukummu." Ryo meneruskan, tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara. Oh ya, aku lupa menjelaskan _padamu_ bahwa disini Ketua Murid punya hak untuk menjatuhkan detensi kepada murid lain yang bersalah. Ide yang hebat, kecuali jika Ketua Murid-nya pilih kasih dan curang seperti Ryo.

Aku tersedak lagi, dan Ryo melanjutkan tanpa ampun. "Besok, cuci WC di lantai dua dan tiga. Bahkan toilet wanita."

Anak-anak yang berkerumun disini tertawa mendengarnya. Aku benci Ryo.

"Aku tak bersalah!" Rengekku, akhirnya bisa bicara.

"Menurutku kau bersalah!" Balas Ryo, suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Tidak! Nick memukulku tanpa sebab!" Balasku. Daguku agak gemetar. Di luar keinginan, aku pingin nangis.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Ryo membentak. "Kau—" Sebelum dia selesai bicara, suara pria yang jernih namun bernada sangat dingin memutus. "Tanyakan pada Nick." Dan kami semua menengok pada asal suara itu - Hinaki.

Dia masih duduk di atas motornya. Matanya menatap Ryo. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa menilai ekspresi wajahnya. Apakah dia menolongku atau hanya sekedar bosan dengan situasi ini? Dia sepertinya sudah siap ingin pulang; atau pergi kemanapun dengan motornya itu. Mesinnya belum dinyalakan, tapi dia toh sudah duduk disitu sedari tadi. Sekarang semua orang menatap Nick.

Nick mengangkat bahu, agaknya sudah kembali tenang dan malas berdebat di depan umum. Tapi Ryo mendesaknya. "Kenapa kau memukul Rioki Akiyama?"

Aku tahu Ryo mengharapkan Nick untuk berbohong dan memfitnahku, tapi syukurlah sekali ini Dewi Fortuna berada disisiku. Nick menggeleng dan menjawab dengan enggan. "Kukira dia menyuruh Iwako meminjam uang kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak menyuruh!" Cepat aku menyelak.

Nick memelototiku.

"Nggak tahu, deh." Mahoney yang sedari tadi diam mendadak bicara. Dia menyeringai, dan melompat ke jok belakang motor Hinaki. Dia selalu dibonceng Hinaki kemana-mana, karena dia tidak punya motor sendiri. Mahoney bertubuh besar. Hanya Hinaki yang sanggup memboncengnya. Orang lain kalah oleh berat badannya, dan berbahaya untuk membonceng seseorang atau sesuatu yang sangat berat, sebab kau akan sulit mengendalikan keseimbangan motor. Kecuali untuk Hinaki. Semua orang tahu Hinaki memiliki kekuatan fisik yang besar walaupun tubuhnya ramping.

"Kita pergi?" Mahoney bertanya pada sahabatnya di motor tanpa memperdulikan Ryo lagi. Hinaki mengangguk, kemudian melirik Ryo. "Selesaikan ini." Dia memberi perintah, kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ryo bertanya sambil membalikkan tubuh ke arah Hinaki. Aku menangkap ekspresi aneh di wajah Ryo, dan nada suaranya terdengar marah. Seperti kemarahan yang tertahan.

Sebelum Hinaki menjawab, Mahoney menyelak untuk memberi jawaban. "Hinaki sibuk. Dia punya urusan sendiri. Yuk, ah, semuanya." Dia melambai kecil, dan tanpa bicara lagi Hinaki melajukan motornya dan melesat ke gerbang sekolah, lalu menghilang di kejauhan.

Ryo setengah mematung selama beberapa saat sebelum membalikkan tubuh kembali ke arahku. "Sial!" Dia mengumpat, kemudian berjalan ke mobilnya yang di parkir di sisi lain. Dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja, dan aku bebas dari detensi. Nick dan yang lain pun bubar. Sebagian besar mengikutinya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum naik ke motorku.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 3.**

Entah bagaimana aku berhasil menghindari ibuku sebelum dia memergokiku kotor dan luka-luka. Aku menyelinap masuk ke kamarku. Ibuku di dapur, sedang membuat kue. Aromanya menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku naik tangga ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarku. Rumah kami hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, dan loteng kecil kami yang berlantai papan sepenuhnya adalah milikku. Ada dua kamar di loteng, yang satu adalah gudang. Ada televisi kecil untuk aku main playstation di luar kamar, dan selebihnya adalah buku-buku dan barang-barangku. Sangat berantakan, tapi aku puas dengan sarangku.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian tertidur tanpa kusadari.

Lulu meneleponku pada malam harinya. Dia marah-marah. Dia bilang dia malu karena aku dipukuli. Dia ingin aku bergabung dengan geng Sawajiri. Aku bilang itu mustahil, tapi dia terus merengek dan memohon, dan akhirnya mau tak mau aku menyanggupi. Dia telah memberiku misi bunuh diri: berusaha mendekati Sawajiri dan geng-nya! Rencananya misiku harus dimulai besok. Dia akan memantau perkembanganku dari jauh.

_Pacar yang menyenangkan, ya?_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Lulu meneleponku lagi pagi-pagi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, hanya untuk mengingatkanku akan misi pemberiannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Di kelas aku jadi sulit berkonsentrasi.

Jam istirahat pertama pun tibalah. Aku tidak melihat Jan seharian ini, dan anak sekelasnya mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak masuk lagi, jadi aku bebas menjalankan misi. Aku pergi ke kantin. Umumnya Ryo selalu pergi ke kantin setiap jam istirahat, walaupun cuma buat duduk-duduk dan ngumpul bersama geng-nya.

Seperti dugaanku, dia ada disana, di meja yang biasa menjadi miliknya. Kelompoknya ada disitu. Mereka selalu menggabungkan dua atau tiga meja menjadi satu, duduk sambil ngemil dan tertawa-tawa. Sebagian besar adalah cowok, dan cewek-cewek melirik-lirik mereka dengan terpesona. Tapi ada juga cewek di antara mereka.

Ada orang baru di antara mereka, tapi dia bukan siswi Paradise. Bahkan.. sebetulnya, aku nyaris tidak sadar dia itu cewek kalau dia tidak mengenakan seragam putri SMU Winston School. Gadis itu bertubuh sangat kurus, dengan ketinggian sedang. Dadanya rata, pinggulnya sempit, dan secara keseluruhan tubuhnya rata tanpa bentuk yang molek seperti layaknya wanita. Kulitnya sangat putih, bersih tanpa noda, dan matanya lebih sipit dariku. Rambutnya dipangkas pendek model cowok, bahkan lebih pendek lagi, seperti model rambut tentara yang kayak landak itu lho. Ketika dia menoleh ke samping, aku melihat ada tattoo kupu-kupu kecil di tulang pipi kirinya yang tinggi. Aku tahu itu hanya tempelan. Siswa-siswi usia sekolah tidak boleh pakai tattoo asli.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Hinaki, dan sedang tertawa-tawa bersama beberapa cewek lain yang berada di geng itu juga. Hinaki sendiri tidak tertawa, tetapi menunduk menatap makanannya dan mengunyah dengan perlahan. Dia satu-satunya yang sedang makan di meja itu. Yang lain hanya minum dan mengoceh.

Kemudian aku melihat cewek Winston School itu menatap Hinaki, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dengan satu tangan, dan aku cukup terkejut melihat Hinaki tidak marah atau perduli.

Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menghampiri mereka?

Selagi aku ragu, terdengar suara dari belakangku. "Rupanya Kiri." Itu suara Jan. Aku menengok dan melihatnya di belakangku. Dia nyengir, tapi matanya tidak kearahku, melainkan kearah cewek Winston School itu. Agaknya cewek itu bernama _Ki-ri_. Nama yang aneh. Mungkin nama lengkapnya adalah Kiriel? Siapa tahu.

"Oh, kau, Iwako." Kiri menjawab dengan santai, menatap kami berdua. "Apa kabar?"

Anak-anak lain dalam geng itu memandang Jan dan aku dengan jijik, tapi Kiri tidak tampak perduli.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Jan bertanya lagi, masih menyeringai seperti kerasukan. "Menjenguk pacarmu tercinta?" Dengan dagunya dia menunjuk ke arah Hinaki.

_Apa_? Jadi Kiri adalah pacar Hinaki? .. Wow, aku ketinggalan gossip hangat!

Kiri tertawa singkat, mengerling ke arah Hinaki dengan penuh cinta, dan mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah. Disamping itu, aku punya urusan kecil lain disini. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Kalau kau membutuhkan tempat untuk makan, aku tidak keberatan untuk pergi." Dia nyengir kecil. Nadanya santai dan tak acuh. Aku segera menyukai cewek ini.

Hinaki sendiri tidak tampak senang dengan kehadiran Jan. Dia sudah berhenti makan, bersandar, dan membisu menatap Jan dengan tatapan yang sepertinya sanggup membunuh orang.

Jan melangkah ke depanku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, sebab punggungnya di depanku, tapi aku bisa mendengar dia bicara, tentu saja. "Anak baik. Makasih, ya. Tapi kelihatannya cowokmu gusar, tuh!"

Kulihat Kiri melirik Hinaki sebelum menjawab. "Aku yakin tidak. Tapi kalaupun iya, kurasa itu karena kau suka mengganggunya. Kau tahu, Iwako, aku juga tidak suka diganggu. Aku—" Dia belum selesai bicara, tapi Hinaki sudah memutus. "Tidak usah buang waktu dengannya, Kiri!" Nada cowok itu memerintah. Aku menatap padanya. Sepasang matanya masih tertuju pada Jan meskipun dia berbicara pada pacarnya.

"Tidak usah marah." Kiri tersenyum dan meletakkan satu jari di rahang Hinaki, kemudian menyentuh dagu cowok itu dan menarik wajahnya mendekat padanya. Perhatian Hinaki teralih, dan aku kaget melihat tatapan lembut cowok itu ketika dia memandang Kiri. Berbeda dengan cara dia memandang orang lain. Dan entah kenapa keduanya tampak serasi. Seorang pria angkuh yang cantik namun kuat, dan seorang gadis tomboy yang acuh tak acuh namun cerdik. Aku setengah tertegun menatap pasangan itu. Mereka nyaris berciuman, jika Ryo tidak segera berdehem.

"Bermesraan di depan umum, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan?" Jan bicara lagi, berjalan perlahan ke meja itu sambil bertepuk tangan dengan sikap mengejek. "Kalian memang pasangan yang hebat, atau sengaja mencari perhatian?"

"Iwako, kuperingatkan kau!" Bentak Ryo sambil berdiri.

"Jan!" Aku menghampiri Jan dan menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. Dia berhenti, menyentakkan diri dariku, dan berbalik menghadapiku dengan tampang masam. "Apa? Jangan penakut begitu, Rioki!"

"Aku tidak mau cari masalah!" Balasku agak sengit. Aku sebal dikatain penakut.

Kiri berdiri. "Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah capek." Dan kebetulan sekali pada saat itu bel berbunyi. Gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi kekasihnya, mengecup dahi sang cowok singkat, kemudian melepaskannya dan menatap aku dan Jan. "Kalian berdua tukang cari masalah, ya? Sebaiknya hati-hati. Tapi, omong-omong, sudah waktunya kalian masuk kelas, tuh. Aku juga harus pulang. _See you_." Dia mengedipkan mata pada Hinaki, melambai pada Mahoney dan Ryo, dan kemudian berjalan melewati aku dan Jan ke pintu kantin.

Mata Jan mengekornya, dengan seringai aneh di wajah. "Hati-hati, Kiri!" Balasnya.

"Kau yang harus hati-hati." Sahut Hinaki. Aku menengok dan melihat Hinaki berjalan ke arah kami. Dia menatap Jan dengan ekspresi – yang kali ini bisa kubaca – penuh kebencian dan jijik. Mahoney dan Ryo mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oh ya?" Jan membalas, setengah mendongak menatap Hinaki yang memang lebih tinggi dari kami. "Kau-lah yang harus hati-hati, Brooks!"

Hinaki berhenti di hadapan kami. Matanya beralih kepadaku selama sedetik sebelum menatap Jan lagi. "Kenapa? Apa rencanamu?" Dia menjawab dengan nada menantang, meskipun suaranya tetap datar dan volumenya normal. "Kuperingatkan kau, Iwako, aku sudah muak melihatmu di sekolah ini. Kalau kau mencari-cari masalah lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Justru bagus!" Jan membalas, dan aku terkejut menangkap ekspresi penuh kebencian di wajah sahabatku itu. "Sebenarnya, Brooks, kau-lah yang kuincar. Aku menunggumu beraksi."

Kulihat Mahoney dan Ryo saling pandang.

Hinaki agak terkejut, tetapi dengan cepat kembali rileks. "Kalau kau punya dendam pribadi padaku, sebaiknya kau mencariku sejak dulu, dan bukannya malah membuat onar bersama temanmu di sekolah." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak membuat onar!" Balasku.

Hinaki tidak memperdulikanku. Dia sudah menatap Jan lagi dan meneruskan. "Kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu itu tidak menguntungkan kalian berdua, Iwako. Kau—" Dia belum selesai bicara, kali ini giliran Jan memutusnya. "Jangan bawa-bawa Rioki dalam masalah ini!" Bentak Jan.

Aku agak terkejut Jan membelaku.

Hinaki terdiam selama sedetik. Bukan kaget karena Jan membelaku, tapi karena ada orang yang berani memutus perkataannya saat dia sedang bicara. Sayangnya diamnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Segera dia menemukan kembali suaranya. "Sahabat yang baik, rupanya?" Kali ini nadanya terdengar sangat mengejek. "Kau kuatir sesuatu terjadi pada Akiyama, Iwako?"

"Kau—" Aku dan Jan menjawab bersamaan, tetapi Hinaki telah memberi isyarat dengan dagunya kepada Mahoney dan Ryo. Kedua orang itu bergerak dengan cepat, dan sebelum aku dan Jan sadar; mereka berdua telah di belakang kami dan mendekapkan kedua lengan kuat mereka di tubuh kami, satu lawan satu. Aku mendapat Ryo. Dia mendekapku dari belakang, mengunci tubuh dan kedua lenganku dengan kedua lengannya. Aku meronta, dan Jan pun meronta dalam bekapan Mahoney yang jauh lebih kuat.

Hinaki membiarkan itu. Sebaliknya, dia menoleh pada sekelilingnya, seakan baru tersadar bahwa anak-anak di kantin ini sedari tadi sedang terpaku menatap kami. "Kalian lihat apa?" Dia membentak mereka. "Pergi! Tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi?"

Dengan segera anak-anak lain pun bubar dan meninggalkan kantin, kecuali anggota geng Ryo yang tertawa-tawa menikmati adegan ini sambil duduk-duduk di meja-meja.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Hinaki melangkah ke arahku. Aku bersumpah akan menendangnya kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam. Aku mengangkat lutut, tetapi dia lebih cepat. Mendadak kurasakan tinjunya sudah berada di perutku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Perutku mulas dan sakit. Kakiku lemas. Aku tahu aku meringis dan mengaduh. Kudengar Jan berteriak kalap. "Sialan! Lepaskan Rioki!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan tenaga untuk memukulnya." Hinaki menjawab dengan nada mencemooh. "Dia jatuh sendiri."

Aku memang sudah jatuh berlutut di lantai, memegangi perutku yang rasanya sakit. Ryo sudah melepaskan lengannya. Berani sumpah, aku akan mati. Hinaki boleh saja mengatakan dia tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaga, tapi toh keparat itu memang memiliki tenaga diluar akal manusia normal. Dia tidak perlu menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk membuatku jatuh. Setengahnya pun cukup. Jangan-jangan dia memang bukan manusia. Disamping itu, berkelahi tidak cocok untukku. Aku bukan pengecut, tapi aku benci tonjok-tonjokkan, dan sewaktu kecil aku memang tidak pernah menang dalam gulat melawan siapapun.

Dia pasti sedang menatapku, sebab dia bicara kepadaku. Perutku sakit dan kepalaku pusing, tetapi aku masih bisa menangkap kata-katanya. "Seharusnya kau lebih cepat sedikit, Akiyama." Dia berkata seakan sedang memberi nasehat, seolah-olah ini adalah latihan beladiri dan aku adalah muridnya. Rupanya dia tahu aku hendak menendangnya tadi. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat gerakan lawan dalam pertandingan beladiri. Pantas saja! Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, jika tadi aku tidak mencoba menendangnya, apa dia akan meninjuku? Mungkin tidak. Otot Hinaki terlatih untuk membela diri secara otomatis dalam menghadapi serangan, kurasa.

Kudengar Jan meneriakkan sumpah-serapah dan caci-maki kotor kepada Hinaki. Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku. Aku melihat Jan berontak di tangan Mahoney. Dengan segera mereka berdua terlibat dalam gulat seru, yang tentunya pasti dimenangkan Mahoney yang bertenaga badak dan bertubuh gajah. Kemudian aku menatap Hinaki. Dia berdiri di depanku, mengamati gerak-gerikku. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah datar kembali. Bibirnya bergerak, dan samar-samar aku masih bisa menangkap suaranya. "Bangun." Suara itu terdengar pelan di telingaku. Entah dia bicara dengan perlahan atau aku sudah terlalu pusing dan mau mati. "_Akiyama. Belajarlah untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri_."

Enak saja dia bicara. Memangnya dia guruku ? Tapi dia memang seperti seorang pelatih beladiri, dan saat ini aku merasa aku muridnya.

Kemudian segalanya gelap.

.

.

.

Aku bangun di klinik sekolah. Aku terbaring di dipan, dan suster penjaga di hadapanku. Dia wanita setengah baya yang baik, tapi tidak terlalu perduli pada masalah murid-murid. Dia sudah biasa kedatangan siswa-siswi yang babak-belur sehabis berantem satu sama lain, dan dia mengenal nama hampir setiap orang, karena hampir semua anak disini pernah harus mengunjungi klinik setidaknya sekali. Bukan gara-gara babak-belur. Banyak yang suka pusing dan mual saat pelajaran. Sebagian besar itu hanyalah alasan untuk menghindari jam pelajaran. Aku pun pernah kesini dulu. Saat itu aku benar-benar sakit dan hampir pingsan di jam olahraga.

"Sudah oke, Rioki Akiyama?" Suster Liu menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. Dia menyodorkan segelas teh manis hangat yang segera kuminum. Perasaanku membaik, meskipun masih mual dan mules. Kemudian, tak tertahankan, aku muntah.

Dia membersihkan muntahanku dengan wajah masam.

Aku berbaring dan menutup mata lagi, mencium bau muntah. Aku membiarkan dia membersihkan diriku juga dan menanggalkan kemejaku serta kaos dalamku dan mengoleskan sesuatu yang dingin di perutku.

"Kau dipukul orang?" Dia bertanya setelah selesai, sambil menyelimutiku.

"Ya." Jawabku tanpa membuka mata.

"Anak kelas tiga?" Tebaknya.

Aku ragu sesaat, membuka mataku, kemudian memutuskan untuk memberitahunya siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. "Bukan. Hinaki Brooks."

"Sudah kuduga." Suster Liu tersenyum kecut. "Pastinya anak Yujiya. Anak-anak yang sudah pernah membuatnya marah bukan hanya satu."

"Aku tidak membuatnya marah!" Balasku. "Dia memukul tanpa sebab!"

"Aku juga tahu itu." Suster tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan anak itu."

"Aku tak perduli." Aku agak tersinggung. "Aku tak perduli apa dia bisa dikendalikan atau tidak, tapi seharusnya dia tidak boleh seenaknya memukul orang tanpa sebab!"

Suster Liu menatapku dan menggeleng pelan. "Harus ada yang bisa menundukkan dia, barulah dia mau bersikap baik lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu telah lama tiada."

Aku menggerutu. Aku tidak tertarik mendengar tentang masa lalu Hinaki. Tapi suster sudah meneruskan. "Katerina; ibu Hinaki, adalah orang itu."

Siapa perduli? Aku sendiri sudah tidak punya ayah, tapi aku tidak memukul orang sembarangan! Aku menutup mata dan pura-pura tidur. Suster itupun berhenti bicara.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 4.**

Aku sudah tertidur lagi, dan bangun senja harinya. Suster Liu masih menungguiku. Dia bilang dia baru hendak membangunkanku. Anak SMP sudah pulang. Aku segera turun dari dipan dan berpakaian. Untunglah ternyata Hinaki benar-benar tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaga dan perutku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku memeriksa handphone-ku dan menemukan pesan-pesan dari Lulu dan ibuku. Aku membalas mereka, kemudian merapikan diri dan mengambil tas-ku (sudah dibawakan oleh Suster Liu dari kelas kesini), lalu meninggalkan klinik.

Jan menungguku di motorku.

Dia luka-luka dan memar-memar, banyak tensoplast di wajahnya. Ekspresinya sangat murung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menanyaiku.

"Yeah." Aku mengangguk, naik ke motorku. Perutku sakit lagi ketika aku dalam posisi duduk, tapi aku berusaha bertahan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku oke." Jawabnya muram. "Tapi rasanya aku bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah besok."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menengok padanya.

"Kepala Sekolah memanggilku tadi. Ada yang melapor tentang perkelahian di kantin itu. Ryo memberikan kesaksian palsu, dan aku dianggap menantang Mahoney berkelahi. Si sialan Mahoney tidak diapa-apakan oleh KepSek." Dia menerangkan dengan ekspresi wajah jijik.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinaki?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Brooks?" Jan menyeringai sinis. "Dia anak kesayangan. Tentu saja dia juga tidak diapa-apakan."

"Brooks memukulku tanpa sebab." Kataku kesal. "Kau tidak bilang pada Kepsek?"

"Aku bilang, tapi dia lebih percaya pada Ryo. Dan Mahoney tidak mengungkit-ngungkit Hinaki, jadi seolah-olah Hinaki tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya kebetulan berada disitu." Jan menghela nafas.

Yeah. Sungguh tidak adil.

Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Jan menumpang di boncengan motorku sampai ke perempatan di jalan tak jauh dari sekolah, kemudian dia akan berjalan kaki ke rumah kost yang ditinggalinya. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia sudah kuyu dan tampak capek. Karena kasihan, aku menawarkan untuk mentraktirnya makan dulu, dan dia senang sekali serta langsung setuju. Begitulah, kami pergi ke rumah makan sederhana yang terdekat dan memesan makanan. Dia makan sangat lahap.

"Siapa cewek Winston School tadi?" Aku bertanya sambil memasukkan sesendok bakmi ke mulutku.

"_Kiri_?" Jan menatapku sekilas. "Dia pacar Hinaki. Kau tidak tahu, ya? Astaga, ketinggalan berita, deh. Mereka sudah jadian sejak enam bulan lalu, mungkin malah sudah setahun. Kiri itu anak Winston School, seumur dengan Brooks. Jangan lihat tubuhnya yang kurus. Kiri itu juga jagoan beladiri."

"Ngapain dia ke sekolah kita?" Tanyaku lagi, sekedar mengalihkan pikiran Jan dari kepala sekolah dan hukuman apapun yang pasti sudah menderanya di kantor kepala sekolah tadi siang.

"Paling-paling hanya menjenguk Brooks." Sahut Jan, kemudian diam sejenak. Dia mengunyah, tapi tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Eh.. t-tidak!" Jan meraih gelasnya dan meminum airnya. "Kau tahu Winston School?" Dia meletakkan gelas dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Pernah dengar." Sahutku. Sekolah itu kecil, tapi kabarnya siswi disitu cantik-cantik dan sombong-sombong.

"Kau pernah dengar nama Elizabeth Voltaire?" Sekali lagi Jan bertanya. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku menggeleng. Nama itu asing bagiku.

"Kau jarang nonton berita, ya?" Jan berkomentar lagi, tapi ekspresinya kembali rileks, dan dia meneruskan makannya.

"Nggak juga. Kenapa?" Desakku penasaran.

"Elizabeth itu adiknya Vincent." Jawab Jan tak acuh. "Kabarnya Elizabeth adalah sahabat Kiri. Itu gossip yang kudengar." Dia berhenti, lalu meneruskan dengan cepat, "Tentunya, aku dengar itu bukan dari TV atau majalah atau media pers."

"Siapa Vincent itu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kami.

Ekspresi Jan berubah. "Bukan siapa-siapa!" Sahutnya. Mendadak dia tampak aneh, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menggelikan dan nyengir sendiri. "Hey, Rioki.. Kurasa.. aku tidak akan berhenti dari sekolah." Dia meneruskan dengan misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jan tersenyum. Aku mendesaknya untuk mengatakannya padaku sepanjang sisa sore itu, dan dia berhasil menghindari semua pertanyaanku.

.

.

.

Malam kemarin kulewatkan dengan menjawab pertanyaan ibuku kenapa aku pulang terlambat, lalu menghindari ejekan-ejekan adikku yang nyinyir, lalu menjawab telepon dan pesan-pesan dari Lulu, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan main playstation. Hari sudah pagi lagi, hari yang baru datang lagi, dan aku yakin hari ini sama buruknya seperti kemarin. Lulu masih berusaha membujukku agar mencoba mendekati Ryo dan Hinaki. Mau tak mau aku agak sakit hati dan cemburu. Memang, sejujurnya aku pernah dengar gossip bahwa Lulu sebetulnya naksir Hinaki dan Hinaki menolaknya. Tentunya Hinaki itu sinting, kalau benar dia telah menolak cewek semanis Lulu. Tapi toh sekarang aku sudah tahu tipe cewek seperti apa yang cocok buatnya: Kiri, yang jauh dari kata 'manis'.

Hari ini, aku menghindari kantin pada jam istirahat. Aku tidak melihat Jan, tapi aku percaya dia masuk sekolah. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Sialnya, secara kebetulan Ryo berada disini, tersembunyi di salah satu rak bersama temannya, dan aku cepat-cepat menyelinap ke belakang rak agar dia tidak melihatku. Dia berdiri menghadapi temannya. Aku kenal orang itu. Namanya Jimmy. Dia teman sekelas Ryo dan anggota geng-nya juga.

".. Aku tidak tahan!" Ryo tengah berbisik kepada Jimmy.

"Ta—tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Balas Jimmy. Suaranya lebih keras dari Ryo sehingga aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. "B-bagaimana cara mengusirnya?"

"Tentunya ada cara untuk itu!" Bisik Ryo meskipun tak yakin. "Binatang itu kesayangan Kepala Sekolah, tapi aku percaya kita bisa membuat sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tidak dipercayai Kepala Sekolah lagi, dan perlahan-lahan Kepala Sekolah akan mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini."

"Kau yakin?" Jimmy terdengar cemas.

"Yeah." Ryo mengangguk mantap. "Adikku ada di SMP 3 sekarang. Adikku tidak popular, tidak setampan aku, dan tidak cerdas. Saat aku sudah tidak disini, tahun depan, Hinaki Brooks akan menjadi Ketua Murid, dan adikku hanya akan jadi budaknya. Aku berani taruhan Brooks akan mengganyang adikku dan membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Aku harus menyingkirkan Brooks dari sekarang!"

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?" Jimmy bertanya lagi,

Otakku bekerja. _Mereka ingin mengusir Hinaki dari sekolah_? Benarkah?

"Mana kutahu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya!" Sahut Ryo dengan kesal. Kemudian terdengar suara yang lain, tapi tak asing bagiku, dan aku baru sadar bahwa ada orang lain disitu. Bukan di rak yang sama denganku. Orang itu bersembunyi di rak di seberang rak-ku, tapi dia juga telah mendengarkan Ryo dan Jimmy, mungkin lebih lama dariku. Dia melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia adalah Jan Iwako.

"Kalian membicarakan Brooks, ya?" Menyeringai, Jan menatap Ryo dan Jimmy bergantian. "Cari mati? Brooks benci dibicarakan. Aku akan pergi mengadu padanya!"

"K-Kau!" Wajah Ryo berubah pucat. Dia bergerak mendekati Jan dan tangannya menyambar kerah baju Jan, tapi Jan tersenyum kalem. "Jangan bodoh, Sawajiri. Ada penjaga perpustakaan disini. Aku tinggal berteriak, dan reputasimu hancur."

Gertakan itu berhasil. Ryo melepaskannya dan mundur selangkah, tampak geram sekali.

"K-Kau, apa gunanya kau mengadu padanya?" Bentak Ryo.

"Tenang, pelankan suaramu." Jawab Jan santai. "Kau dan aku, dan semua orang, tahu bahwa walaupun semua anak membenci Brooks, mereka juga suka menjilatnya dan ingin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kau sendiri kan salah satunya. Kini giliranku untuk menjadi temannya."

"Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?" Tanya Jimmy pada Jan. "Aku dengar kemarin!"

"Aku memang membencinya." Jan angkat bahu. "Tapi kata siapa aku tidak membencimu juga, Sawajiri?"

"Keparat!" Ryo menggeram. "Kau ingin mengadu domba aku dan Brooks! Kuberitahukan padamu, dia lebih mempercayaiku darimu!"

"Sayangnya tidak." Jan menyeringai dengan misterius. "Aku membawa alat perekam dalam tubuhku."

Ryo maju lagi, hendak menyambar Jan, tetapi sahabatku itu mundur dan berkata dengan kalem. "Satu langkah lagi, dan aku teriak!"

"Kau takkan pulang dengan selamat hari ini!" Bentak Ryo. "Tidak disini, mungkin pulang sekolah!"

"Begitu?" Jan menguap malas-malasan. "Sayangnya aku bisa saja minta izin pulang saat kalian masih di kelas. Atau.. menitipkan benda ini kepada seseorang.. bukan, bukan Rioki. Seseorang yang tak kalian duga. Atau menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat sampai aman."

Ryo dan Jimmy kehabisan kata.

Inikah yang direncanakan Jan kemarin? Dia tahu bahwa Ryo diam-diam membenci Hinaki karena iri pada popularitas Hinaki? Aku menatap sahabatku dengan bangga. Tapi apa betul dia punya alat perekam suara di badannya? Darimana dia mendapatkan barang begituan?

Bel masuk berbunyi. Jan menyeringai puas dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Sampai nanti, Sawajiri!" Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuh dan berlari pergi. Aku menahan nafas, menunggu sampai Ryo dan Jimmy pergi, baru keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Aku mendapat kesempatan bicara dengan Jan sore harinya. Bukan di sekolah. Dia benar-benar minta izin pulang lebih awal, tapi aku tahu rumah kost-nya. Agak sulit menuju kesana hari ini, sebab aku tahu Jimmy membuntuti motorku dengan curiga. Dia curiga aku ikut dalam rencana Jan. Tapi aku lumayan pintar dan berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran Jimmy di salah satu lampu merah. Dia terjebak disitu.

Rumah kost Jan memang buruk, tempatnya pun di gang kecil yang kumuh dan daerah kotor. Dia keluar menyambutku, hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan celana pendek yang berlubang, dengan rokok di mulut.

Setelah membiasakan diri dengan suasana kumuh di tempat ini, aku dibawa ke kamarnya yang kecil dan tak-layak-huni. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang berjamur yang sprei-nya ada noda-noda darah, lalu aku menceritakan bahwa aku pun berada di perpustakaan tadi siang. Aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dengan pertanyaan. "Jadi itu rencanamu?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Jan yang duduk di kursi kecil di depan ranjang. Dia masih merokok, karena itu jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa jendela itu memang sudah rusak dan selalu terbuka. "Rencanaku yang sebenarnya melibatkan seseorang yang sangat berkuasa." Dia menyeringai penuh rahasia.

"Siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengubah rencana." Mendadak dia tampak serius. "Rioki, kau harus membantuku."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Spontan aku bertanya. "Aku tidak mau cari masalah, lho."

"Tenang saja." Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang bau dan aku menutup hidungku dengan tangan. "Kita hanya akan mengadu-domba Hinaki Brooks dan Ryo Sawajiri. Aku sudah memperhatikan selama ini bahwa agaknya Ryo iri pada popularitas Hinaki, dan rupanya dugaanku benar. Aku bisa mendekati Ryo, dan kau harus mendekati Brooks—"

Dengan cepat aku memutus. "Aku tidak mau mendekati Brooks!"

"Sudah kuduga!" Sahut Jan rileks. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa memainkan game ini sendiri."

"Hati-hati kepalamu!" Aku memperingatkannya.

"Jangan kuatir. Aku punya _backing_." Jawabnya, kembali bersikap misterius.

"Siapa? Sawajiri? Aku takkan mempercayainya!"

"Bukan." Dia menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Kau tidak kenal orang ini, tapi Hinaki mengenalnya. Justru Hinaki tidak akan membiarkan aku mati, karena orang ini. Kalau Ryo mau membunuhku, Hinaki-lah yang akan mencegah."

Kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal. Bukankah Hinaki membenci Jan?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada orang yang sangat disegani Hinaki." Jan menerangkan. "Dia bukan murid Paradise School. Dia sudah dewasa. Kau tidak kenal dia. Hinaki adalah budak orang ini. Dan aku kenal seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan orang tersebut."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku memaksanya menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lebih sederhana, tapi dia menolak.

"Kau-lah yang harus waspada." Dia berkata padaku, pada akhirnya. "Kurasa Sawajiri dan Jimmy menduga rekaman itu sekarang ada padamu. Mereka pasti akan mengincarmu."

"Kau benar." Aku mulai kuatir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan alat apa itu? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Jan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sederhana. Pertama, usahakan berada di sekitar Hinaki Brooks. Kau tidak perlu bicara dengannya, hanya usahakan kau selalu berada di sekitarnya. Sawajiri takkan berani menyentuhmu di depan matanya. Kenapa? Sebab dia takut Hinaki akan penasaran dan bertanya jika dia memukulmu tanpa sebab, dan kau bisa saja menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan itu kepada Hinaki. Kau adalah saksi bahwa Sawajiri ingin mengusir Hinaki dari sekolah. Tentu saja, Sawajiri tidak tahu kau ada disitu saat itu, tapi dia pasti menduga aku telah menceritakan segalanya padamu."

Aku terdiam, mendengarkan.

Jan meneruskan. "Yang paling ditakuti Sawajiri sebenarnya adalah Hinaki. Mereka sahabat, tapi diam-diam dia membencinya. Karena itu, usahakan berada di dekat Hinaki." Dia diam sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan lainku tadi tentang alat itu. "Ingat handphone tua-ku yang jelek, usang, dan sudah tidak ada pulsa? Setiap handphone memiliki alat recorder. Aku menyalakannya dan menyimpannya dalam saku ketika kulihat Jimmy dan Ryo berbisik-bisik. Kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku." Dia menyeringai puas.

"Dimana handphone itu sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada padaku." Jan tergelak. "Aku menyembunyikannya di sekolah, di suatu tempat. Batere-nya habis, jadi dia tidak akan berbunyi. Aku akan mengambilnya di saat yang tepat."

"Kau yakin office boy takkan menemukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa tidak." Jan tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Aku yakin dia menyembunyikannya dalam pot bunga atau vas. Barang-barang seperti itu ada dimana-mana, dan kau takkan tahu _yang mana_. Mau tak mau aku kagum pada Jan. Cara berpikirnya sudah seperti _mafia_ saja.

.

.

.

Jan benar. Keesokan harinya, aku sadar bahwa Jimmy dan Ryo mencurigaiku dan membuntutiku kemana pun. Aku cukup kuatir. Mereka bisa saja menyergapku, karena itu aku berusaha selalu berada di tempat-tempat ramai atau dekat dengan guru. Aku menghindari perpustakaan, melainkan pergi ke kantin pada jam istirahat. Aku tahu Ryo berani memukul orang di kantin, tapi Hinaki berada disana, dan sesuai dugaan Jan; Ryo tidak berani menimbulkan keributan yang akan memancing Hinaki untuk bertanya padaku atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku mendapati mata Ryo dan Jimmy melirik-lirik padaku setiap saat.

Karena merasa kuatir, aku minta izin untuk pulang cepat siang itu. Aku berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka untuk hari itu, tapi kemudian sore harinya Ryo malah meneleponku.

Aku sedang main playstation waktu handphone-ku bunyi. Nomor yang tampak di layar tidak kukenal, tapi aku menjawab panggilan. "Halo?"

"Akiyama, ini aku; Ryo Sawajiri!" Ryo berkata dengan nada tidak sabar. Hatiku langsung mencelos. Dia meneruskan, "Aku mendapat nomormu dari teman sekelasmu. Tidak usah tanya siapa! Dengar! Aku ada urusan penting denganmu. Bisa kita ketemu sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" Ulangku, menengok ke arah jam dinding. Jam setengah enam sore.

"Yeah, sekarang." Dia agaknya tengah merokok dan menghisap rokoknya saat ini. Suaranya agak tercekat. "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu—"

"Jangan berlagak pilon!" Dia memutusku dengan kasar. "Aku menginginkan rekaman itu! Kau pasti tahu! Kau kan sahabat Jan! Dengar, Akiyama, aku memberi penawaran." Nada suaranya berubah melunak dengan terpaksa. "Aku bisa bayar… tidak mahal, tapi aku punya uang. Atau, aku bisa melindungimu di sekolah. Kujamin kau akan menjadi popular sepertiku. Tapi, tinggalkan si keparat Iwako dan serahkan rekaman itu!"

Aku agak tergoda. Separuh ingin menyetujuinya, separuh lagi ingin mengejeknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjual rekaman itu ke Hinaki dan mendapatkan sejenis bayaran yang sama dari Hinaki. Aku yakin Hinaki akan 'tertarik' mendengar seseorang menyebutnya 'binatang' di belakangnya.

Toh, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan keduanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Jawabku. "Rekaman apa? Apa yang terjadi? Jan tidak bilang apa-apa!" Nada suaraku memaksa. "Sudah, ya, aku mau makan!" Kemudian aku memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Ryo pasti sangat geram.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 5.**

Ryo mengejarku di pagi harinya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tidak tahu dimana Hinaki, tapi Ryo menungguku di tempat parkiran motor, dan setelah aku turun dari motor dia langsung menyergapku, meraih tanganku. Aku menyentakkan diri dan mundur selangkah. "Lepaskan!" Bentakku. "Atau aku teriak!"

"Jangan bodoh!" Ryo tampak geram sekali. "Aku tidak mau memukulmu. Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik!"

"Tentang apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Sahutku.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu!"

"Sama sekali tidak! Jan tidak bilang apa-apa-" Aku terhenti, menatap Mahoney di belakang Ryo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mahoney dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi tidak tampak curiga. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah disitu.

Ryo memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawabnya kaku.

"Akiyama buat ulah lagi?" Mahoney mendesaknya.

"Tidak!" Sahut Ryo kesal. "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Kemudian dia mengubah sikapnya dengan cepat dan merangkul Mahoney; meskipun tentunya dia tidak bisa mencapai bahu Mahoney. "Yuk, ke dalam. Aku tidak perduli dengan Akiyama."

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh, tetapi Jan sudah muncul di sampingku. Rupanya Jan juga berada di sekitar sini sejak tadi. "Hey!" Dengan sengaja Jan berteriak. "Sawajiri, sudah kubilang rekamannya tidak ada pada Rioki!"

Ryo berhenti. Mukanya memucat. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan Mahoney dan membalikkan tubuh ke arah Jan.

"Rekaman apa?" Tanya Mahoney.

"Rekaman yang menarik tentang Ryo." Jan menyeringai. "Dia—"

"Diam!" Putus Ryo. Itu adalah tindakan yang salah, sebab Mahoney malah jadi penasaran. Dengan bingung gajah itu menatap Jan dan Ryo bergantian, lalu ke aku.

"Ada apa, sih? Rekaman apa?" Dia bertanya, kemudian menatap Ryo lagi. "Kau mau aku mendapatkan rekaman itu untukmu secara paksa?"

"Ti—tidak!" Balas Ryo dengan gugup. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang Iwako bicarakan! Yuk, kita pergi!" Dengan gugup Ryo menggamit lengan Mahoney, tetapi Mahoney tidak bergeming. Dia menyeringai menatap Jan. "Rekaman apa? Serahkan padaku." Pintanya. Tentunya dia tidak pernah menduga apa isi rekaman itu sebenarnya.

Aku menengok pada Jan; setengah berharap Jan akan memberikannya. Kuharap dia mengerti isyarat mataku, tapi dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Dia tidak menjawab Mahoney, tetapi bertanya pada Ryo. "Bagaimana? Apa kuserahkan pada Mahoney?"

Wajah Ryo memerah. Dia melepaskan Mahoney dan maju dua langkah kepada Jan. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Teriaknya tidak tahan lagi. "Uang? Kau mau memerasku ya?"

Aku melihat Mahoney agak kaget dengan reaksi Ryo dan tampak heran.

"Kalau uang," Jan menyeringai, "Kurasa Hinaki tidak keberatan meminjamiku, setelah mendengar percakapan dalam rekaman itu."

"Percakapan apa-?" Mahoney bertanya, tapi terputus oleh teriakan marah Ryo. Dengan tiba-tiba Ryo menubruk Jan dan keduanya terlibat gulat seru di tanah.

Bel berdering.

Anak-anak yang berada di sekitar sini segera sibuk berteriak-teriak dan memonton. Aku pun tidak ingin masuk ke kelas.

"Hey, hentikan!" Seru Mahoney. Dengan cepat dia bergerak dan menyambar baju Ryo dari belakang. Dia berhasil menyeret Ryo berdiri dan memeganginya. Ryo meronta liar. Tapi Jan yang juga sudah kalap segera bangun dan menubruk Ryo sambil melayangkan tinju dan cakar; yang juga mengenai lengan Mahoney yang melingkari tubuh Ryo.

"Hentikan, Iwako!" Bentak Mahoney, kemudian menatapku. "Pegangi temanmu!"

"Jan!" Aku maju selangkah. Jan tampak liar tak terkendali. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memukul kesana-sini, dan posisi Ryo malah dalam bahaya karena dipegangi Mahoney. Beberapa pukulan Jan telah mengenai wajah Ryo. Anak-anak yang menonton berteriak-teriak kuatir.

Mendadak seseorang membelah kerumunan penonton dan menyelak maju. Dengan gesit dia menghampiri medan perkelahian tanpa takut terkena pukulan nyasar. Ketika tinju Jan nyaris mengenai wajah Ryo lagi, orang itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Jan dan memuntirnya ke belakang. Bersamaan, dia melangkah ke belakang Jan dan mendekapnya, sehingga Jan tidak bisa memukul lagi. Jan menjerit spontan saat tangannya terpuntir, kemudian berhenti, dan menengok ke belakang.

"Brooks!" Geram Jan.

Sekarang Ryo dipegangi Mahoney, sedang Jan di tangan Hinaki. Ryo sudah tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya babak-belur, tertunduk, bajunya kotor. Jan meronta sesaat, tapi Hinaki mengeraskan cekalannya dan Jan berteriak sesaat sebelum berhenti meronta.

Mahoney melepaskan Ryo. Tubuh Ryo merosot, dan cepat-cepat Mahoney (yang baru sadar bahwa Ryo sudah pingsan), menangkapnya kembali dan membaringkannya di tanah dengan lembut.

Jan tergelak. Hanya perlu satu detik bagi Hinaki untuk memindahkan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan dan tubuh Jan ke bahu kurus Jan dan memaksa anak itu berputar menghadapnya, lalu; begitu cepat; tangannya sudah melayang dan menghantam pipi Jan.

Jan terkesima. Tangan Hinaki telak menampar pipinya. Setengah detik kemudian Jan tersadar dan mulai memegangi pipinya dengan satu tangan. Matanya terbelalak memelototi Hinaki. Dengan ngeri aku menyaksikan Jan kemudian meludahkan darah dan gigi. Beberapa anak yang melihat itu menjerit, tetapi ekspresi Hinaki tetap sedingin es. Sepertinya Hinaki tidak perduli kalaupun pukulannya bisa menyebabkan seseorang kehilangan seluruh gigi, walaupun mungkin gigi Jan yang tanggal itu memang sudah mau copot sejak sebelumnya.

"Binatang! Lagi-lagi kau berulah disini!" Bentak Hinaki tanpa ampun. Sepasang matanya memancarkan kemarahan, membalas tatapan Jan, sama sekali tidak melirik kepada gigi yang jatuh di kaki Jan. Bahkan, tidak memperdulikan sisa darah di mulut Jan. "Kau bosan hidup, ya?" Dia nyaris melayangkan tangannya sekali lagi, tapi cepat-cepat Mahoney berkata, "Hinaki, tunggu!"

Tangan Hinaki terhenti di udara.

"Hinaki." Mahoney meninggalkan tubuh Ryo dan melangkah ke samping sahabatnya. "Dengar dulu penjelasan Iwako. Bangsat ini sedang memperebutkan sesuatu dengan Ryo barusan."

Hinaki tidak tampak tertarik. Dia mendengus, tapi menurunkan tangannya. "Tanyalah semaumu!" Jawabnya kasar, kepada Mahoney.

Mahoney menatap Jan yang sudah terduduk di tanah. Tangannya masih di pipi, dan masih memelototi Hinaki dengan penuh kebencian. Cepat-cepat aku menghampiri Jan dan berjongkok di sebelahnya, menarik tangannya dari pipinya untuk memeriksa lukanya. Dengan enggan dia melepaskan tangannya, dan aku melihat tanda merah di pipi Jan yang mulai membengkak. Sepasang mata Jan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan wajah Hinaki.

Mahoney menatap kami. "Serahkan rekaman itu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak ada padaku!" Jawabku ketus. Jan sendiri tidak bicara. Aku menatapnya. Dia masih memelototi Hinaki, seakan tidak ada orang lain disini kecuali dia dan cowok itu.

"Kau dengar, kan?" Dengan nada tidak sabar Hinaki menengok pada Mahoney. "Mereka tidak akan memberitahumu, dan aku tidak perduli barang apa pun itu." Dia kembali menatap kami dan menunjuk pada Jan. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh kebencian. "Aku ingin menghajar tikus ini sampai kapok, dan kemudian semua orang bisa melihat apa persisnya yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka berbuat onar disini!"

Detik ini, aku membenci Hinaki melebihi aku membenci Ryo. Hinaki benar-benar iblis. Dia tidak punya perasaan. Kurasa Ryo takkan jadi sekeji itu. Mereka berdua memang memukul orang seenaknya, tapi kurasa Ryo; atau siapapun yang lain; takkan bisa sampai sekejam ini. Jan sudah tidak berdaya, dan Hinaki tidak mau melepaskannya, malah mengucapkan hal yang kejam. Aku yakin tubuh Hinaki tidak terdiri dari darah dan daging. Anak itu reinkarnasi iblis dalam bentuk yang rupawan, tetapi mungkin sanggup memakan manusia.

Saat ini otakku berpikir dengan cepat dan memutuskan mengambil jalan darurat. "H-Hinaki." Aku memberanikan diri, demi Jan. "T-tunggu! Akan kuberitahu padamu!"

Jan tersentak, tersadar dan menengok padaku dengan geram, tapi mungkin pipi dan giginya terlalu sakit untuk bicara, jadi dia diam saja.

"Minggir, Akiyama!" Hardik Hinaki tanpa perduli tawaranku. Dia sudah mengangkat tangan lagi, tapi dengan cepat Mahoney menarik bahunya. "Tunggu!" Pinta Mahoney, lalu menatapku. "Beritahu aku! Rekaman apa itu?"

"Hinaki akan tetap membunuh kami." Kataku getir.

Mahoney diam sejenak, berpikir, kemudian melirik Hinaki yang sama-sekali tidak tampak perduli, lalu menjawabku. "Tidak. Aku sumpah dia tidak akan memukul lagi kalau kau beritahu kami."

Hinaki menengok padanya dengan ekspresi tak senang. "Kau gila?" Bentaknya.

"Hinaki, kumohon!" Rengek Mahoney. "Rekaman itu ada hubungannya denganmu! Iwako menyebut-nyebut namamu sebelum kau datang, waktu bertengkar dengan Ryo!"

Dan seketika Hinaki berubah pikiran. Anehnya, selama sedetik wajahnya menjadi pucat. Rupanya dia menyembunyikan suatu rahasia juga, dan mungkin berpikir bahwa Jan merekam sesuatu tentangnya. Aku mengawasinya. Ekspresinya berubah. Awalnya dia terlihat kaget, kemudian cemas, kemudian tampaknya menimbang-nimbang segala kemungkinan dalam benaknya, dan aku memperhatikan rahangnya mengeras sesaat sebelum dia kembali menatapku. "Baiklah. Serahkan apapun itu yang Mahoney katakan tadi, dan aku tidak akan menghajar kalian berdua."

Aku membuka mulut, hendak menerangkan padanya, tapi Jan mendahuluiku. Suaranya terdengar aneh akibat pipinya bengkak. Agak cadel dan parau, tapi dia memaksakan diri bicara mendahuluiku kepada Hinaki, "Dasar siluman ular! Semua ucapanmu tidak bisa dipercaya! Setelah kuserahkan rekaman itu, kau pun akan menghajar kami!"

Aku menengok padanya. Jan tidak menatapku, matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Hinaki.

Cowok berambut pirang-perak itu sendiri sesaat tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Jan. Dia sudah mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya sambil maju selangkah ke arah Jan, tapi Mahoney meletakkan tangan di bahu Hinaki dan memberi isyarat dengan gelengan. Mereka berdua lucu. Aku mengamati keduanya dan menyadari bahwa; meskipun Mahoney bertubuh gajah, berkulit coklat kasar, dan berwajah lebih maskulin dengan rahang lebar, dia berhati feminim. Meskipun Hinaki bertubuh ramping dengan kulit bagaikan porselen dan bentuk dagu meruncing, hatinya lebih maskulin. Melirik Mahoney sekilas, Hinaki menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janji." Hinaki menjawab Jan dengan enggan.

Jan tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Baiklah." Akhirnya dia berkata, masih dengan suara aneh dan masih memegangi pipinya yang bengkak jelek. "Toh kurasa kau akan sibuk memiliki musuh lain setelah kau mendengarkan rekaman itu, Brooks." Dengan tertatih-tatih Jan bangun. Aku merangkul lengannya; membantunya berdiri.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan …?" Hinaki bertanya, tapi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jan menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah mengejek setengah bertanya. "Dengan siapa?"

Aku mengira Hinaki akan menjawab 'dengan Ryo', tapi ternyata tidak.

"Dengan.. kau tahu." Dia menggumam, menolak menyebutkan nama.

Jan menatapnya sambil berusaha menyeringai dengan pipi bengkaknya. "Tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Tantangnya. "Sebutkan dulu, baru kuambilkan rekamannya!"

Hinaki menatap ke bawah. Dia tampak ragu, tapi lalu berbisik pelan sambil kembali menatap Jan, "Dengan.. Vincent, Liza, dan Gabri..?"

Jan memberikan senyuman terburuknya. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Rekaman itu akan tetap menarik bagimu meskipun tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

Terseok-seok dia memutar tubuh. Aku mengikutinya, dan baru tersadar bahwa di antara kerumunan orang yang menonton juga ada beberapa guru, tetapi mereka tidak berbuat banyak kecuali mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi cemas dan menanyai beberapa anak tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku nyaris tidak mempercayai ini. Mereka membiarkan saja waktu Brooks bertindak seperti seorang raja disini? Sungguh, tempat ini bukan sekolahan. Ini neraka.

Jan berusaha berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah. Aku memapahnya.

Kemudian kurasakan seseorang mencekal pergelangan kakiku. Aku terkejut dan menengok ke bawah, mendapati tangan Ryo. Dia sudah bangun.

Matanya menatapku, wajahnya masih kotor, berbilur-bilur dan lecet-lecet. Dia mencengkeram satu pergelangan kakiku dengan dua tangannya. Pandangannya memohon.

Aku terhenyak.

Jan menatap Ryo juga, tetapi Jan tidak tampak kasihan. Kemudian Jan kembali menatap Hinaki, pandangan Jan liar. Aku tahu Jan mengharapkan Ryo dan Hinaki bermusuhan.

Hinaki, Mahoney, dan semua orang kini menatap Ryo. Mahoney yang tidak menduga rekaman itu akan menyakiti Ryo, menghampiri sang Ketua Murid dan menarik tangannya dari kakiku dengan lembut. "Tenang." Mahoney berkata dengan nada menghibur, "Aku akan mendapatkan rekaman itu untukmu, Ryo."

Ryo menggeleng lemah, sesegukan tanpa suara. Mahoney berhasil menarik tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Ryo tak berdaya dalam rangkulan Mahoney.

Aku menatap Hinaki. Cowok itu mengawasi gerak-gerik Ryo tanpa ekspresi, kemudian kembali memandang Jan. "Teruskan." Perintahnya pada Jan.

"T-Tunggu!" Akhirnya Ryo bisa bersuara. "H-Hinaki, r-rekaman itu tak ada h-hubungannya de-denganmu!" Suaranya gemetar, wajahnya pucat, dagunya gemetaran.

Sebelum Hinaki menjawab, dengan polosnya Mahoney berkata duluan, "Ada! Tadi Iwako menyebut-nyebut Hinaki waktu bertengkar denganmu, Ryo!"

"T-Tidak!" Balas Ryo setengah putus-asa. Dia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. "R-Rioki, j-jangan….!" Pintanya lemah. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa memohon pada Jan, maka dia memohon padaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Kemudian Ryo menatap Hinaki lagi dan setengah merengek berusaha membujuknya, "Hinaki.. s-sungguh, a-aku tidak apa-apa! R-rekaman itu.. ada h-hubungannya dengan k-keluargaku. Jangan p-percaya.. Jan.. dia pembohong!"

"Tapi..?" Mahoney bergumam, namun Ryo memutus dengan cepat. Dia meronta dari rangkulan Mahoney dan maju selangkah kepada Hinaki. "H-Hinaki, kita teman. K-kau percaya.. a-aku, kan?"

Aku melihat Hinaki membalas pandangannya. Selama sepersekian detik aku menangkap ekspresi ragu, bimbang, dan bingung di wajah Hinaki. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mahoney dengan pandangan bertanya, seakan bertanya apa yang harus dia putuskan. Mahoney menggaruk kepala sendiri, berpikir sesaat.

Akhirnya Mahoney berkata, "Oke, tidak usah lihat atau dengar rahasia pribadi Ryo!"

Ryo tampak lega, tapi dengan cepat Jan berkata (masih dalam suara kacau), "Brooks! Rekaman itu menyebut-nyebut namamu!"

Ryo menjerit kesal dan menerkam Jan. Aku terhempas ke samping, jatuh dan bertumpu pada sisi tubuhku. Jan dan Ryo sudah bergumul lagi. Dengan cepat Hinaki dan Mahoney maju. Hinaki menarik Ryo dan Mahoney menarik Jan.

"Brooks!" Seru Jan kalap. Suaranya masih kacau, tapi dia tetap berusaha bicara. Dia tidak mau rencananya mengadu-domba mereka gagal. "Brooks, sebaiknya biarkan aku ambil dulu rekaman itu dan kau dengar dulu!"

"Bangsat!" Maki Ryo, "Kubunuh kau!" Dia meronta kuat dalam dekapan Hinaki dengan sia-sia.

Aku melihat; lagi-lagi Hinaki mengerling ke arah Mahoney, yang kini tampak lebih bingung dari Hinaki sendiri.

"Kurasa aku ingin mendengarnya." Akhirnya Hinaki memutuskan, dan Ryo terlonjak kaget.

"Hinaki!" Seru Ryo, "K-kita teman! K-kau tidak akan-?" Tapi dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya seorang diri." Jawab Hinaki, "Kau tak usah kuatir. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Jika itu memang rahasia keluargamu, aku sumpah tidak akan ada lagi yang tahu."

Ryo terduduk lemas.

Mahoney melepaskan Jan.

"Temani yang lain disini." Hinaki berkata pada Mahoney sambil menghampiri Jan. "Aku akan berdua saja dengan Iwako."

Kemudian dia setengah menyeret Jan pada kerah baju untuk berjalan bersamanya ke gedung sekolah. Aku masih melihat dia melepaskan cekalannya saat di pintu, hanya untuk mendorong Jan berjalan di depannya untuk menunjukkan jalan ke tempat rekaman itu disembunyikan.

Setelah Hinaki pergi, guru-guru mulai melakukan tugasnya, membubarkan para penonton dan menyuruh beberapa anak membawa Ryo ke klinik. Ryo tidak melawan, tampak lesu.

Tanpa dikomando, aku dan Mahoney bergegas ke gedung sekolah; mencari Jan dan Hinaki. Anak-anak lain yang tadi menonton sudah disuruh masuk kelas oleh para guru, tapi aku dan Mahoney terlalu penasaran akan rekaman itu. Aku sih sudah tahu isinya. Aku penasaran akan reaksi Hinaki.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 6.**

Aku terpisah dengan Mahoney di gedung sekolah. Aku menyelinap ke toilet selama beberapa saat untuk menghindari guru yang lewat. Aku tahu aku seharusnya kembali ke kelas, tapi aku tidak ada minat untuk belajar lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Siku-ku lecet akibat hempasan Ryo waktu dia menerjang Jan dan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk membasuhnya di wastafel. Aku memikirkan Ryo.

Aku kembali ke koridor yang sepi karena anak-anak sedang berada di kelas. Tidak tahu harus kemana, aku berjalan ke sisi lain dalam gedung yang digunakan untuk anak SD. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang bentuk sekolah kami yang kalau dilihat dari langit yang tinggi tampak seperti kue donat utuh di atas piring. Piring itu adalah halaman sekolah. Bagian roti di kue donat adalah bangunan sekolah kami, dan lubang di tengah kue donat adalah Taman Dalam. Ya, kami memiliki taman di sekolah; lengkap dengan kolam kecil (bukan untuk berenang), dan bentuk bangunan sekolah kami bundar; dengan dinding putih mengilap. Gedung sekolah kami luas, dan terdiri dari empat lantai. Lantai empat sisi SD dipisahkan dengan dinding dari bagian lain; membentuk lapangan olahraga terbuka khusus untuk anak SD. Lapangan itu dikelilingi pagar.

Dan di tangga dari lantai tiga menuju lantai empat aku melihat Hinaki.

Dia duduk di salah satu anak tangga, dekat dinding yang memiliki lubang kabel. Handphone tua Jan ada di tangannya, dan kabel charger terhubung dari handphone itu ke lubang di dinding. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan charger untuk tipe tua hape itu. Mungkin Jan membawanya kemana-mana di dalam tas-nya sebagai persiapan untuk saat seperti ini.

Waktu aku datang Hinaki tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dia tertunduk, menatap hape di tangannya yang tengah menyuarakan rekaman itu. Jan hanya merekam percakapan Ryo dan Jimmy dan memutusnya saat dia keluar dari balik rak waktu itu. Rekaman itu berhenti, dan Hinaki mengulangnya. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa dia sudah memutar ulang rekaman itu berkali-kali sejak Jan memberikan hape dan charger itu padanya.

Kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku. Sebenarnya aku enggan bercakap-cakap dengan Hinaki ataupun menatap wajahnya lama-lama, tapi saat ini agak sulit untuk tidak merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Sekilas aku melihat matanya memerah dan agak basah.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat; setengah menunduk; sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apakah dia memang benar-benar menangis atau tidak. Jarinya mematikan rekaman yang masih berbunyi, tapi aku yakin aku benar: dia telah mendengarkan rekaman itu berkali-kali disini, sendirian. Apakah selama ini dia mengira Ryo benar-benar temannya? Apakah dia sungguh-sungguh terluka dan sakit hati? Yang benar saja! Hinaki Brooks; si iblis kecil; mana mungkin pernah menganggap seseorang sebagai sahabatnya?

Aku memutar tubuh, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi baru satu langkah dia berbicara. Suaranya tetap datar, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sedang atau baru saja menangis, hanya saja agak pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Tolong panggilkan Mahoney kesini."

Selama sepersekian detik kupikir aku bermimpi. Suaranya benar-benar pelan. Aku memutar tubuh lagi untuk menghadapnya dan menegas, "Apa?"

Dia masih tidak menatapku, masih menunduk dan setengah memalingkan wajahnya. "Panggilkan Mahoney." Gumamnya, kali ini agak keras.

Oh, demi Tuhan, aku bisa saja menggodanya. Saat ini aku bisa mengganggunya dan membalas dendam sedikit. Aku bisa saja terus bertanya "apa" padanya.

Aku tidak melakukan itu.

Tapi agaknya aku telah terdiam cukup lama; cukup lama bagi Hinaki untuk mulai kehilangan kesabaran atau mulai berpikir bahwa aku sengaja mau mempermainkannya di saat seperti ini. Dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, dan melihat bahwa sepasang mata berwarna biru kelabu itu berkaca-kaca dan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik tampak basah. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya keras. Malah, marah. "Pergi!" Dia membentak. "Panggilkan Mahoney! Kau tidak dengar?"

Buru-buru aku memutar tubuh. Tetapi baru tiga langkah, dia sudah berbicara lagi. Kali ini nadanya kembali pelan. "Akiyama." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak sedih karena Ryo Sawajiri dan Jimmy."

Aku terhenti. Walaupun nada suara Hinaki sudah kembali pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi, aku merasa itu sebuah peringatan; seakan dia hendak mengancamku agar jangan menyebarkan berita bahwa dia menangis gara-gara Ryo membencinya.

"Aku tahu." Sahutku tanpa menoleh. Aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan iblis ini. Kupikir dia tidak akan bersuara lagi dan membiarkan aku pergi memanggilkan Mahoney untuknya, tetapi; diluar dugaanku; dia menjawab. Bukan jawaban atas pernyataanku bahwa aku tahu, tapi lebih seperti sekedar mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Ayahku selalu mengatakan bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Itu katanya, dan aku memutar tubuh lagi untuk menatapnya.

Dia memandang pada hape di tangannya, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya sudah datar kembali. Hanya sepasang matanya yang agak sembab yang memberitahuku bahwa dia memang sudah menitikkan air mata sewaktu mendengarkan rekaman itu.

"Ayahku bilang," Dia meneruskan tanpa menatapku, masih menatap pada hape, "Dalam keadaan bagaimana pun, seorang pria tidak boleh menangis. Hanya boleh melawan."

Aku terdiam. Separuh dari diriku ingin menghiburnya, tapi separuhnya lagi ingin berkata bahwa itu bukan urusanku dan menolak mempercayai bahwa biar bagaimana pun angkuhnya; Hinaki tetaplah seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun dengan segala kelemahan dan kelebihannya. Saat ini, mengamati Hinaki sedang sedih membuat aku menyadari bahwa seperti seorang cowok tampan lainnya, pada usia belasan ini Hinaki lebih terlihat "cantik" daripada "tampan", tapi dia akan jadi cowok tampan saat dia dewasa nanti. Aku sendiri tahu bahwa aku juga tampan, tetapi aku tidak bisa dikatakan cantik. Kulitku coklat, rambutku dipotong pendek-pendek dan bulu mataku tidak panjang atau lentik seperti miliknya. Bentuk wajahku pun tidak oval seperti dia. Tapi meskipun Hinaki memiliki figur yang feminim, bentuk jakunnya lebih nyata dariku, dan suaranya lebih maskulin, meskipun tidak mencapai tahap "berat". Aku pun berpikir bahwa mungkin bersikap kasar dan dingin; seperti sikapnya selama ini; sebetulnya sangat cocok untuknya, sebab jika tidak (dan jika jakunnya tidak terlihat jelas) dia bisa saja dikira anak perempuan dari Eropa.

Aku menunggu dia bicara lagi, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar terdiam. Dia menatap hape, memencet-mencet beberapa tombol dan terfokus pada layar. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang memeriksa isi Pesan Masuk handphone milik Jan. Aku pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku menemukan Mahoney di depan toilet putra di lantai dua sisi SMU. Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku memberitahunya bahwa Hinaki menunggunya di tangga di sisi gedung bagian SD, kemudian aku masuk ke kelasku. Aku mendapat teguran dan hukuman menulis karena masuk terlambat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Aku tidak melihat Jan dan Ryo seharian itu, tetapi pulang sekolah aku kaget karena Mahoney menungguku di motorku. Dia duduk dengan santai di atas motorku. Aku sampai kuatir motorku rusak akibat berat badannya.

"Hey." Dia menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghampiri motorku dengan perasaan mashygul. Saat ini, yang paling kuinginkan adalah menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun biasa. Tentunya Mahoney takkan menolongku mencapai itu. Kuyakin dia akan menyeretku dalam upaya pembalasan dendam terhadap Ryo dan Jimmy.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku masam.

"Jangan begitu, Akiyama." Mahoney menggodaku sedikit. "Kau lebih cakep kalau tersenyum."

"Bilang saja apa maumu!" Bentakku capek.

"Well…." Dia melompat turun dari motorku. Akhirnya. Aku pun segera mengangkat jok untuk menyimpan tas-ku di dalamnya dan naik ke atas motor.

"Aku cuma mau bilang," Dia meneruskan lambat-lambat sambil mengawasi gerak-gerikku, "Hinaki bukan menangis karena rekaman itu."

"Aku sudah tahu!" Balasku. Sudah kuduga, mereka hanya mau menyusahkanku. Aku yakin Hinaki menangis karena rekaman itu, tapi dia malu mengakui. Dan karena aku sudah memergokinya dalam keadaan begitu, sekarang dia pasti takkan melepaskanku. Dia menyuruh Mahoney mengancamku, dan mungkin besok aku akan mati dipukuli olehnya.

Mahoney menatapku dengan ekspresi curiga. "Kau tahu? Kurasa kau sedang berpendapat bahwa dia benar-benar terluka karena hal sepele seperti rekaman itu."

"Mana kutahu, sih?" Di luar keinginan, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak merengek. "Aku tidak perduli! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku takkan menceritakan pada siapa pun bahwa aku melihat dia dalam keadaan seperti itu!"

Ekspresi Mahoney berubah. Sekarang dia tampak agak heran dan penasaran. "Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" Balasku kesal.

"Kenapa Hinaki menangis." Sahutnya lugu.

_Ha! Jadi dia benar-benar menangis, ya?_

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku capek, dan malas berdebat. "Aku tahu kenapa dia menangis, tapi aku takkan membocorkan hal itu, jadi kalian tenanglah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa dia menangis?" Balas Mahoney.

Demi Tuhan! Yang ada di pikiran Mahoney hanya Hinaki, ya? Aku ragu apakah Mahoney pernah memikirkan seorang cewek lebih dari dia memikirkan Hinaki.

"Dia tidak terluka karena disebut binatang. Dia hanya terluka karena selama ini dia mengira Ryo temannya." Jawabku jujur.

Ekspresi wajah Mahoney berubah.

Aku menyalakan mesin, menolak keinginan untuk menatapnya. Sebelum aku tancap gas, Mahoney bicara lagi. Nadanya lambat-lambat. "Tadi Hinaki hanya sedih sesaat, karena dia _pernah_ mengira Ryo adalah temannya."

Aku tidak menjawab.

Mahoney meneruskan, seakan meminta simpatiku. "Bagaimana pun juga, selama ini Ryo tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap benci atau iri padanya. Hinaki kaget mendengar rekaman itu. Dia nyaris tidak bisa percaya diam-diam Ryo menginginkan dia pergi dari tempat ini."

_Karena itukah dia mendengarkan rekaman itu berulang-ulang? _

Tapi, tetap saja, kan, aku yang benar? Hinaki menangis karena Ryo. Dia bisa saja menutupi itu dan memutar-balikkan kata. Intinya sama. Dia terluka karena rekaman itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya." Sahutku, mengedikkan bahu. Aku ingin merasa kasihan pada Hinaki, tapi; entahlah, aku terlalu membencinya untuk bisa merasa kasihan. "Tapi jangan kuatir, aku takkan menyebarkan rahasianya."

"Yeah." Mahoney menggaruk kepala dengan sikap canggung. "Maksudku, dia bukan menangis karena itu. Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Huh?" Aku menatapnya. "Kau kesini karena disuruh olehnya, kan? Dia menyuruhmu mengancamku untuk tutup mulut?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Muka Mahoney memerah sedikit, entah kenapa. "Dia minta izin pulang tadi siang, katanya tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya sebelum dia mendengarkan rekaman itu, seseorang meneleponnya. Bukan urusan tentang Jan atau Ryo. Tapi mungkin orang itulah yang menyebabkan Hinaki menitikkan air mata. Waktu dia menerima handphone itu dari Jan, baterenya habis. Jan memberinya charger juga, tapi dia kan tidak bisa langsung menyalakan hape itu. Begitulah yang dia ceritakan padaku." Mahoney menarik nafas. Aku tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Yang pasti," Dia meneruskan, "Aku kesini bukan karena disuruh olehnya. Aku hanya.. eh..," Mukanya memerah lagi, "Butuh teman untuk berbincang-bincang." Dia menunduk.

Aku terperangah.

.

.

.

Begitulah. Secara aneh akhirnya aku setuju untuk mendengarkannya. Sekarang kami berdua duduk di kedai kopi di seberang sekolah, menyantap croissant dan minum cappuccino. Dia bilang dia akan membayar semua ini. Harga di kedai kopi ini sangat mahal. Tak urung aku pun bertanya darimana dia mendapatkan uang. Mahoney bukan anak dari keluarga kaya.

Wajahnya memerah lagi dan dia menolak menatapku. "Hinaki memberiku uang." Bisiknya lirih.

Aku hampir tidak percaya.

"Hinaki memberimu uang?" Ulangku.

"Pelan-pelan, Rioki!" Ekspresinya kembali galak. Dia menoleh sekeliling dengan cemas, lalu kembali menatapku. "Yeah, dia memberiku setiap minggu. Tidak banyak, tapi membuatku bisa jajan dengan layak dan mengikuti pergaulan dalam geng Ryo."

_Huh? Berapa uang jajan Hinaki sebulan? Ayahnya hanya seorang polisi, kan?_

Untunglah aku tidak perlu bertanya. Mahoney terus berbicara. "Aku adalah teman dekat Hinaki. Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak dia masuk ke sekolah kita untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tahu, dulu dia anak yang pemalu. Dia berubah setelah ibunya meninggal." Mahoney menengok keluar jendela, setengah melamun.

"Terus?" Tanyaku tak tertarik. Kenapa sih semua orang senang membicarakan Hinaki? Apa bagusnya anak itu? Kecuali kalau Mahoney homo dan menyukainya.

"Tapi, meskipun diluarnya dia sangat kasar, sebetulnya dia masih Hinaki yang dulu. Dia sangat baik padaku, seperti seorang kakak." Lanjut Mahoney. "Dia lebih tua dua bulan dariku. Dia sangat dewasa dan sering melindungiku saat geng Ryo mengolok-olokku. Kemudian dia bertemu seseorang yang menyukai bakatnya dan.. kemudian mereka berdua menjadi akrab. Hinaki _bekerja_.. pada orang itu. Bukan bekerja seperti benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari. Dia.. _eh_.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, dari situ Hinaki mendapatkan uang, dan memberiku sebagian."

Aku mendengarkan dengan bosan, tapi pikiranku mulai menerawang. Yeah, aku tahu Hinaki memang dewasa. Dia selalu mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang, sekalipun berada diluar sekolah dan bukan seragam. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan celana pendek atau gombrong, atau yang berkantong besar-besar. Dia selalu tampak.. dewasa dan rapi. Seringnya dia mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang dengan ujung bawah kemeja dibiarkan diluar celana panjang jeans-nya. Di sekolah pun sama. Dia membiarkan ujung bawah kemejanya diluar celana panjang, tapi dia tidak pernah menggulung lengan panjang kemejanya, sementara sebagian besar dari kami melakukannya. Aku juga dengar dari cewek-cewek penggosip di kelasku bahwa Hinaki selalu tidak lupa mengenakan kaos dalam di balik kemejanya. Bukan hal penting, tapi sebagian besar cowok di sekolah ini sudah malas mengenakan kaos dalam lagi. Agaknya Mahoney benar. Dibalik sifat kasarnya yang egois dan mau menang sendiri, Hinaki tetaplah agak pemalu dan dewasa, dan rapi. Kudengar dari anak-anak lain pun cara berpikir Hinaki sangat dewasa.

"Kalau menurutmu dia pemalu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal." Kataku tak acuh.

Mahoney mengangguk. "Yeah. Aku tahu maksudmu." 

"Lalu?" Tanyaku.

"Lalu.. yeah… aku….." Mahoney menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, setelah aku mendengar rekaman itu dengan kupingku sendiri."

Aku segera tahu kemana ujung percakapan ini. "Jangan bawa-bawa aku kalau kalian ingin membunuh Ryo!" Bentakku.

Seketika Mahoney melotototiku. "Jangan salah paham dulu, Akiyama!" Ucapnya dengan nada sebal. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Ryo. Maksudku; aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hinaki tidak bilang dia mau berbuat apa pada Ryo. Yang pasti, aku disini untuk curhat."

_Curhat?_

Aku terlalu shock untuk bisa menjawab.

"Yeah, aku…." Mahoney menunduk lagi. "Selama ini aku mengira Ryo dan Jimmy teman kami. Aku tahu banyak orang yang membenci Hinaki dan menghinanya di belakang. Banyak yang menyumpahi dia mati. Aku sering dengar sendiri anak-anak ngobrol tentang itu, saat aku di toilet. Mereka tidak tahu aku di toilet." Dia tampak tidak enak. Aku merasa agak iba padanya. Dia meneruskan, "Tapi di antara semua anak itu, aku tidak pernah memergoki Jimmy atau Ryo, atau Nick, atau siapapun lagi dalam geng kami. Aku.. kaget waktu mendengar rekaman dari Jan tadi. Aku.. selama ini mengira mereka teman kami." Dia sekarang tampak sedih. "Jujur saja, Akiyama, aku jadi.. tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kupercayai dan siapa teman sejati disini. Dan aku sangat kasihan pada Hinaki. Aku saja kecewa dengan Ryo, apalagi Hinaki!"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Yeah, aku yakin Hinaki menangis karena rekaman itu. Dia pasti terluka dan kecewa. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya, dan aku yakin diam-diam Mahoney menyadari itu juga.

Tapi bukankah itu semua salah Hinaki sendiri? Kalau saja dia bersikap lebih manis dan lebih menyenangkan, siapa sih yang akan mengutuknya dan membencinya sejauh ini?

Mahoney mengambil sendok dan mengaduk kopinya dengan enggan. "Aku kasihan." Dia mengulang, "Hinaki sangat baik padaku. Aku ingin sekali membunuh Ryo dan Jimmy."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tetapi mengaduk kopiku juga dengan sendok.

"Aku.. sekarang jadi ingin menghindari teman-teman kami yang lain." Dia meneruskan lagi tanpa diminta. "Bukan hanya Ryo dan Jimmy. Aku jadi.. sulit mempercayai yang lain. Dan kuyakin Hinaki juga begitu."

"Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" Tanyaku pasrah.

Mahoney ragu sejenak. Dia menelan ludah, lalu menjawab dengan lirih. "Menjadi teman Hinaki."

"Apa?" Ulangku kaget, tidak percaya. "Kau ingin aku berteman dengannya? Kenapa?"

"Karena…." Mahoney menatap roti croissant di piringnya. "Aku tahu kau adalah teman yang baik. Kau.. kau.. tidak meninggalkan Jan." Dia menatapku, matanya basah. "Saat di tempat parkir tadi pagi, kau kan.. bisa saja meninggalkan Jan, tapi kau.. tidak melakukan itu. Padahal Jan tidak pernah memberimu apa-apa. Sikapmu yang itu mengingatkanku akan Hinaki sendiri. D-Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku, meskipun dia tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Dia malah.. yang selalu memberiku pinjaman dan menjagaku."

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku terjebak dalam situasi ini, dan Mahoney mulai terisak kecil. Dia cengeng, walaupun badannya segede gajah. Hinaki saja tidak secengeng dia.

Tapi itu tidak berarti aku mau jadi teman Hinaki, atau lebih tepatnya; jadi budaknya. Sebab meskipun Mahoney memintaku, ini diluar sepengetahuan Hinaki, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Hinaki kalau aku mencoba menyapanya dengan sikap sok akrab. Dia pasti berang sekali.

"Aku.. Eh… Dia.. tidak menyukaiku." Kataku.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Mahoney polos. "Tapi kau kan bisa berusaha."

Apa? Dia ingin aku mengemis-ngemis pada Hinaki untuk menjadi temannya? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan aneh-aneh!" Bentakku tersinggung.

"Hinaki memang galak." Mahoney berusaha membujukku, "Tapi kalau kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya, dia akan membelamu mati-matian."

"Yeah. Masalahnya, aku tidak mau babak-belur duluan dalam usaha mendapatkan hatinya." Geramku. "Aku tidak tertarik. Bisa jadi _kau_ sangat tertarik padanya, tapi aku tidak."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 7

Paradise School : Rioki Akiyama

**Chapter 7.**

Aku tidak tahu Mahoney begitu kekanakkan.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, tapi tak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan percakapan kami di kedai kopi itu. Masa sih dia memintaku berusaha menjadi teman Hinaki? Sungguh kekanakkan, dan aku menolaknya.

Lagipula, aku yakin Hinaki tidak akan senang. Dia akan merasa terganggu kalau aku berada di sekitarnya, dan dia akan memukulku.

Aku teringat Mahoney bilang ada kesamaan antara aku dengan Hinaki karena kami berdua sama-sama setia pada sahabat kami. Aku memikirkan itu. Kurasa alasan satu-satunya yang membuat Hinaki setia pada Mahoney adalah karena Mahoney sahabat sejati satu-satunya yang dimiliki Hinaki. Aku yakin Hinaki menyadari bahwa semua orang membencinya, dan yang tulus padanya hanyalah Mahoney. Sedangka aku..? Kenapa aku tetap berteman dengan Jan? Entahlah. Persahabatan kami dimulai tahun lalu, dan itu gara-gara dia sedang mencari pinjaman uang untuk bayar sekolah. Dia mencari-cari kemana-mana, sempat dipukul geng Ryo saat mencoba meminjam pada Ryo dan Hinaki. Kemudian Jan memohon padaku, dan kebetulan saat itu pamanku memberiku hadiah uang yang cukup pada hari ulang tahunku. Aku meminjamkan pada Jan. Jimmy yang mengetahui itu marah dan mau menghajarku, dan Jan menyelamatkanku meskipun dia sendiri harus terluka akibat berkelahi dengan Jimmy. Sejak saat itu dia selalu membuntutiku dan menjagaku dari jauh karena kuatir Jimmy membalas dendam padaku. Aku dan Jan jadi akrab, walapun perbedaan kami sangat besar seperti langit dan bumi. Lalu, uang pinjamannya? Tidak pernah dikembalikan. Jan sungguh-sungguh tak punya uang. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksa lagi.

Tapi, asyik juga ya kalau kita berteman dengan seseorang dan orang itu memberikan kita uang dan menjaga kita, seperti Hinaki dan Mahoney? Dalam kasusku, aku meminjamkan uang pada Jan, dan Jan menjagaku sebagai balas budi dan berkelahi demi aku. Dalam kasus Mahoney, Hinaki melakukan keduanya untuknya.

Meski begitu, aku tahu itu bukanlah alasan kenapa Mahoney tetap tulus pada Hinaki, meskipun; bukan rahasia; kadang Hinaki pun sering membentak-bentak Mahoney di depan umum.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, meskipun Hinaki atau Mahoney bukanlah orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang rumit ini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, aku berangkat sekolah dengan rasa kuatir dan cemas. Di satu sisi, aku takut Ryo marah dan aku akan kena getahnya juga. Dia pasti ingin membalas dendam peristiwa kemarin yang mempermalukannya. Di sisi lain, aku takut Hinaki marah padaku tanpa sebab, hanya karena aku memergokinya dengan mata sembab. Kemarin dia tidak marah karena masih shock, mungkin hari ini dia marah. Aduh. Dan aku juga takut Mahoney akan kembali bersikap cengeng dan memintaku mendekati Hinaki.

Hidupku sungguh ruwet, kayak benang kusut.

Tapi syukurlah saat aku tiba di tempat parkir dan turun dari motorku, aku tidak melihat satupun dari orang-orang itu disekitarku. Aku bernafas lega, tapi dengan satu pertanyaan: bagaimana dengan jam istirahat atau saat pulang sekolah nanti?

Dan.. Apa Jan baik-baik saja?

Jam istirahat pertama aku sengaja tetap di kelasku. Ada beberapa anak cewek yang juga tidak meninggalkan kelas. Kurasa Ryo tidak berani cari gara-gara disini, tapi kulihat Jimmy bolak-balik di depan pintu kelasku. Aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha tidak memandang ke arahnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau masuk ke kelasku, mungkin berpikir bahwa jika dia masuk ke kelasku dan menghajarku di dalam, wali kelasku akan menyalahkannya. Aku sebenarnya tak yakin wali kelasku akan berani menyalahkannya, sebab Jimmy kan dekat dengan Ryo. Tapi pokoknya dia tidak berani masuk.

Bel berbunyi. Aku lolos.

Tetapi sialnya aku tidak bisa melakukan trik yang sama di jam istirahat kedua. Salah seorang teman sekelasku; Marko; berhasil membujukku makan sandwich tuna di kantin. Dia berulang tahun dan sudah mentraktir anak-anak lain kemarin sore waktu aku sedang bersama Mahoney. Dia memaksa mentraktirku sekarang juga dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal, tapi akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin aku hanya bisa berharap geng Ryo tidak ada disana. Semoga mereka tidak lapar.

Aku masuk bersama Marko. Sayang sekali, Ryo dan kelompoknya ada disana; menduduki tempat mereka yang biasa. Nick juga termasuk disitu, tetapi aku tidak melihat Hinaki dan Mahoney, ataupun Jan.

Ryo menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca. Masih ada memar-memar dan lecet di wajahnya. Dia sedang makan. Mudah-mudahan dia lupa untuk memukul. Jimmy juga sedang makan. Yang lainnya di kelompok itu tidak memperdulikanku dan masih tertawa-tawa seperti biasa. Apa mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?

Marko dan aku berbaris di antrian yang memesan makanan. Kami memesan sandwich dan Pepsi, lalu duduk. Aku mencari tempat di arah belakang Ryo agar dia tidak bisa mengawasiku secara langsung, tapi aku duduk menghadap ke arah Ryo.

Baru segigit aku mengunyah sandwich-ku dan hendak mengucapkan Happy Birthday pada Marko, kulihat Hinaki dan Mahoney memasuki ruangan. Entah kenapa aku jadi agak tegang. Mereka berdua berjalan ke meja Ryo dan duduk. Seseorang memberikan tempatnya pada Hinaki, sehingga dia duduk berhadapan dengan Ryo – yang segera berhenti makan. Walaupun dari posisiku aku tidak bisa memandang wajah Ryo, aku tahu dia menatap Hinaki dan sudah berhenti makan.

Dari posisiku ini aku bisa melihat wajah Hinaki. Anak itu tidak menatap ke arah Ryo. Dia menatap ke meja, kemudian melirik sekilas dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang di sebelahnya. Orang di sebelahnya itu segera bangun dan pergi ke antrian yang mengantre makanan. Mungkin Hinaki minta tolong orang itu mengantri makanan untuknya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian – dan aku masih mengawasi Hinaki – perlahan dia mengangkat tatapannya dan langsung bentrok dengan mata Ryo. Aku berhenti makan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Marko. Aku tersentak dan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia berusaha mengajakku bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Bohong!" Tuduh Marko. Dia mengikuti arah mataku dan menengok ke arah meja Ryo, kemudian cepat-cepat kembali menatapku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seraya berbisik. "Kenapa dengan mereka? Jangan cari gara-gara."

Well, kalau firasatku benar, 'gara-gara' yang akan terjadi bukan disebabkan olehku.

Ryo bangun tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia meninggalkan makanannya dan berjalan keluar dari rombongan di meja. Aku mendengar beberapa anak menanyainya tapi dia diam saja.

Kemudian Hinaki berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Dia berkata. Aku tahu ucapannya dimaksudkan kepada Ryo, dan kulihat Ryo berhenti melangkah. Marko menengok dan menonton kejadian itu.

Aku melihat Hinaki berjalan keluar dari rombongan di meja, ke arah Ryo. Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di antara dua meja, sungguh menarik perhatian anak-anak yang ada disini untuk menonton mereka. Hinaki lebih tinggi dari Ryo. Dia menatap sang Ketua Murid, sedangkan Ryo – awalnya menunduk, kemudian membalas tatapan Hinaki. Aku bisa menangkap gerakan rahang Ryo. Dia sepertinya bertekad untuk tetap tenang dan tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya sebagai Ketua Murid SMU Paradise School.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya. Aku tahu dia berusaha tetap menjaga martabatnya.

Aku melirik Mahoney dan melihatnya duduk menonton kedua orang itu.

Orang yang tadi mengantre makanan untuk Hinaki sudah kembali dengan nampan berisi sepiring burger dan segelas teh. Dia tampak bingung, tapi Mahoney mengambil sajian itu darinya dan memakan burgernya.

Aku kembali menatap Hinaki dan Ryo saat Hinaki menjawab Ryo, "Kau pengecut, Sawajiri. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berterus-terang padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kulihat bahu Ryo agak gemetar dan dia memalingkan muka dari tatapan tajam Hinaki yang usianya lebih muda setahun (atau dua tahun?) darinya.

"Kau ingin aku diusir dari sekolah ini." Sahut Hinaki dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar itu, suasana berubah ribut. Agaknya semua orang berbicara (entah satu sama lain) atau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinaki, atau hanya menggumamkan sesuatu sendiri, atau hanya mendesah kaget.

Hinaki tidak perduli. Dia bersikap seakan dia dan Ryo tidak sedang berada di mata publik. "Kenapa?" Desaknya, setengah mengejek, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Ryo, "Kau takut mengakuinya? Aku tidak bisa salah mengenali suaramu."

"K-Kau mempercayai Jan!" Ryo membalas, suaranya agak gemetar. "A-Aku.. Rekaman itu… A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Kau jelas tahu apa yang kubicarakan." Hinaki maju selangkah, dan Ryo mundur dua langkah. Cowok berambut pirang-keperakkan itu mengulurkan tangan ke bahu Ryo, seakan ingin meletakkannya di bahu Ryo, tetapi kemudian tangannya terhenti di udara dan dia menurunkannya lagi. Sepasang mata biru-kelabu kini menatap ke lantai selama beberapa saat, sebelum terangkat kembali ke wajah Ryo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menduga kemungkinan itu sebelumnya." Dia berkata lagi, tapi kali ini nadanya lirih.

Ryo terhenyak selama sepersekian detik. "H-Hinaki…." Kudengar dia berbisik. Sayang aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

Dan selama sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku mengira seseorang akan menitikkan air mata. _Entah Hinaki atau Ryo_. Tetapi agaknya aku salah.

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan." Putus Hinaki pada Ryo kemudian, mungkin Ryo sudah membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Saat ini aku melihat sepasang bola mata biru-kelabu milik Hinaki itu tampak berkaca-kaca di bawah sinar lampu, ataukah itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Aku mendengar suara rengekan tak jelas dari Ryo.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui." Lanjut Hinaki tanpa memperdulikan rengekan itu, "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum waktunya, Sawajiri."

Suara rengekan menghilang. Ryo terdiam.

Kukira Hinaki akan memukul Ryo, ternyata tidak. Dia memutar tubuh dan berjalan keluar dari kantin. Langkahnya tenang dan tidak tergesa-gesa, tapi kepalanya tertunduk sedikit. Mahoney segera bangun, meninggalkan makanannya dan bergegas menyusulnya. Keduanya meninggalkan kantin.

Bel berdering.

Anak-anak lain di meja Ryo bangun mengerumuni Ryo, menepuk-nepuk pundak dan punggungnya, beberapa merangkulnya, dan mereka mengajaknya kembali ke kelasnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Setelah hari itu, Hinaki menghindari Ryo dan Ryo juga menghindari Hinaki. Keduanya berusaha untuk tidak saling bertemu; sebisa mungkin. Jika ada laporan atau pengaduan dari anak-anak yang menyangkut tentang Hinaki, Ryo tidak akan menggubrisnya, tetapi itu juga berarti Ryo tidak menghukum Hinaki apa pun yang diperbuat si cowok berambut pirang-keperakkan itu kepada anak-anak lain, padahal Ryo adalah Ketua Murid yang memiliki hak dan tanggung-jawab untuk menegur anak-anak yang berbuat salah. Di sisi lain, Hinaki juga tidak menjawab laporan atau pengaduan yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain yang menyangkut tentang Ryo. Keduanya bersikap seperti tidak pernah saling kenal. Meski begitu, dalam hal-hal lainnya (kecuali segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinaki), Ryo kemudian menjadi Ketua Murid yang cukup baik dan cukup disukai. Lalu dia sempat "jadian" dengan Claudia selama sebulan.

Anak-anak lain; anggota geng mereka yang lain; (kecuali Jimmy), semua bersikap netral. Mereka berbicara dan menemani Ryo seperti biasa, tetapi mereka juga berbicara dan menemani Hinaki di lain kesempatan. Jimmy memilih untuk menghindari Hinaki, sedangkan Mahoney memilih untuk berusaha bersikap netral, meskipun – tentu saja – Mahoney lebih menyukai Hinaki dibandingkan dia menyukai orang lain.

.

.

.

Jan sempat putus-asa saat mengetahui Claudia dan Ryo pacaran. Jan menyukai Claudia sejak lama. Tahun lalu Jan bahkan pernah membawa pisau ke sekolah dan mengancam akan bunuh-diri jika Claudia menolaknya. Saat itu, masalah itu ditenangkan oleh Ryo, Hinaki, dan Ketua Murid sebelum Ryo.

"Rencanamu gagal." Aku berkata pada Jan. Kami berdua duduk di kamar kost-nya. Lagi-lagi aku mengantarnya pulang hari ini karena dia tidak sehat. Dia batuk-batuk terus. Aku mengamati pipinya yang dulu bengkak akibat pukulan tangan Hinaki. Bengkaknya sudah kempis sekarang. Butuh waktu tiga bulan.

"Siapa perduli?" Jawab Jan, menghisap rokoknya, "Aku ada rencana lain."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau akan lihat nanti." Dia tersenyum misterius.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku sih tidak mau ikutan. Aku beruntung semenjak saat itu rupanya diam-diam Mahoney telah meminta pada anggota geng Ryo agar berhenti menggangguku dan tidak memukulku. Mereka sekarang lebih bersikap ke arah 'Rioki tidak pernah ada'. Sedangkan terhadap Jan… well, mereka masih membenci Jan dan berusaha memukulnya jika ada kesempatan. Jan sendiri semakin sering melontarkan caci-maki kasar dan sumpah-serapah kepada mereka. Aku kasihan pada Jan.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan iseng-iseng bertanya, "Omong-omong, apa sih yang membuatmu sangat membenci Hinaki Brooks? Aku ingat kau pernah bilang bahwa sasaran utama-mu sebenarnya adalah Brooks."

Ekspresi wajah Jan berubah. Dia terbatuk dan mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Aku agak kaget melihat cahaya wajahnya seperti menggelap.

"Hinaki. Dia….." Jan terdiam sesaat, tampak ragu apakah dia harus menceritakan rahasia ini atau tidak. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang kuyu. "Rioki, berjanjilah kau takkan mengatakan ini kepada orang lain."

"Aku janji." Jawabku penasaran.

Dia mengangguk, memutuskan untuk mempercayaiku. Dia memalingkan muka sejenak, kemudian bercerita dengan parau, "Aku membenci Brooks karena ayahnya."

"Komisaris Yujiya?" Aku kaget. Ayah Hinaki adalah seorang abdi masyarakat yang terkenal disiplin dan kaku, namun selalu menegakkan keadilan dan anti-koruptor.

"Yeah." Jan mengangguk lagi. Kebencian terpatri di wajahnya yang ekspresinya tampak kaku dan keras seperti terbuat dari batu. "Separuh derita hidupku disebabkan karena dia. Aku terjerumus begini jauh karena dia."

"Apa maksudmu?" Putusku bingung.

"Kau ingat, waktu pertama kali aku tiba di ibukota dari dusun, aku tinggal bersama almarhum bibiku. Beliau memang tidak terlalu baik, tapi bersamanya jauh lebih enak daripada hidup seperti tikus dalam sampah di rumah kost yang jorok ini dan menjadi budak pemuas nafsu seks ibu kost-ku hanya supaya aku bisa tinggal gratis." Mata Jan seperti berair. "Bibiku.. adalah pecandu narkotik. Suatu malam, di diskotik, Komisaris Yujiya menangkapnya dalam penggeledahan. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata bibiku dan memasukkannya ke penjara bersama yang lain. Tetapi kondisi bibiku lemah. Dia meninggal di pagi harinya."

Aku terhenyak.

Senyum sedih terlukis di wajah Jan yang malang.

"Hinaki Yujiya adalah satu-satunya putra Komisaris Yujiya." Dia meneruskan. "Aku ingin membuatnya menderita, sebagaimana hidupku sudah hancur dan menderita sekarang. Aku sudah berada di lubang hitam. Aku tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku tahu hidupku akan berakhir mengenaskan dan aku sudah kehilangan masa depanku. Apa salahnya aku memberi diriku sedikit kesenangan dan membalas dendam sedikit? Aku tidak akan membunuh Hinaki, tapi aku ingin melihat dia sangat terpuruk dan sangat menderita; sekali saja."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku ingin melihat Hinaki kesakitan." Jan berbisik lagi, mengepalkan tangan.

Kepalaku pusing. Satu hal yang kutahu sekarang, kisah hidup Jan lebih rumit dariku. Dan kisah hidup Hinaki tentunya lebih rumit dariku juga. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Hinaki membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri dan nyaris tidak mengakuinya lagi (walaupun sang ayah belum mengetahui itu). Hinaki bahkan mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi "Brooks"; marga ibunya waktu muda. Dan, ironisnya, Jan membencinya karena ayahnya; ayah yang selalu dibenci Hinaki sendiri. Tapi darah tetaplah darah, garis keturunan tetaplah garis keturunan. Jan yang tidak bisa membalas dendam kepada Komisaris Yujiya, tentunya jadi mengincar Hinaki yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengannya. Aku ragu Hinaki sendiri mengetahui alasan kenapa Jan membencinya sedemikian jauh. Mungkin Hinaki tidak perduli, karena sudah terlalu banyak orang yang membencinya. Dia pasti mengira bahwa pukulan-pukulan tangannya yang pernah mendarat di tubuh Jan-lah yang membuat Jan mendendam padanya.

Aku tidak begitu dengar kata-kata Jan berikutnya. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Sekolah ini terkutuk. Anak-anak disini terkutuk. Dan hidup kami lebih rumit daripada hidup yang seharusnya dijalani anak muda biasa yang kelak akan menjadi tiang-tiang Negara.

* * *

><p><span>End.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Sampai jumpa di kesempatan lain. Seri cerita Paradise School juga telah menelurkan tiga episode lainnya : <em>

_- Paradise School : The Saga (asli cerita ini), _

_- Paradise School : St. Moris, _

_dan_

_- Paradise School : Story of Small Revenge._

_( Penulis juga tengah menulis spin-off/compilation terbaru dari seri ini) _


End file.
